<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Love, One Lifetime by ChrissyReddington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504599">One Love, One Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyReddington/pseuds/ChrissyReddington'>ChrissyReddington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Forced Marriage, Intense, Love, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Passion, Romantic Angst, Secret Plans, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyReddington/pseuds/ChrissyReddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross between The Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast with a few of my own ideas thrown into the mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daae/Original Female Character, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lonely Man and A Threatened Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do NOT own the rights to the characters of Christine Daae, The Phantom/Erik Destler nor do I own the rights to ANY version of Phantom of the Opera. I do NOT own the rights to Beauty and the Beast. No copyright infringment is intended with this story. I have not made any money from this nor will I attempt to. I wrote this for fun. </p>
<p>I wrote this a few years ago. I was inspired by the Phantom of the Opera novel that Gaston Leroux wrote in the early 1900s as well as the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber of the same name. I also love Susan Kay's Phantom book as well. I have been fascinated by the similarities between Phantom and Beauty and the Beast and wanted to write a story that had elements of each story in it. </p>
<p>I chose to give Erik (The Phantom) the last name of Destler because that is the last name he has in Gaston Leroux's novel as well as the 1989 horror film starring Robert Englund. However, the version of The Phantom that I had in mind while writing this was Gerard Butler's Phantom from the movie version. </p>
<p>The elements from Beauty and the Beast that I added were the setting. I set this story in a little village that Christine is bored with just as Belle was with her village. The Phantom/Erik lives in a castle just as the Beast did. The character of Jack is the Gaston of this tale.</p>
<p>There are other supporting characters that are my original characters. Marie, Angelique, Marguerite, Jack, and Maxwell are those characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cool dreary night that seemed to match his mood. Erik stood on the balcony that led from his bedroom. As he stared out across the castle grounds, he knew he should be grateful for everything that he had but he was having a difficult time doing that. He was alone. The loneliness threatened to consume him and before he realized it a tear escaped from his eyes. He quickly brushed it away, angry at himself.<br/>
His mind then drifted to something much more pleasant. Christine. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her since he saw her from his spot in the woods. Then there was her voice. It stirred something inside him he never felt before. It was luscious, beautiful, but frightening as well. He banished the thought and reminded himself that she would never be able to love him. His disfigurement saw to that. Then the same old anger and resentment rose inside him again he grabbed an old flower pot and threw it hard against the wall. Hearing the commotion Maxwell his butler came in to check on him.<br/>
-Sir is everything alright? I heard a noise and was     concerned, Maxwell asked.<br/>
-Fine, Maxwell. Same old demons. Erik replied<br/>
-Your food is on your table, Sir. Please try to eat something.<br/>
-Thank you, Maxwell. I will. Erik said<br/>
- You always say that. Goodnight sir.<br/>
- Goodnight Maxwell.<br/>

Erik knew his friend meant well but there was no way that he could understand what he constantly felt. He wandered over to where his food sat. He ate most of it not realizing how hungry he really was. When he was finished eating, he walked over to his bed. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the mirrors. Blowing out the rest of his candles he removed his mask and slipped between the cold sheets. As he lay there images of Christine flooded his mind. This time he didn’t try to fight them. He imagined what having a life with her would be like. The dream was so sweet and beautiful it made his heart ache. As he wiped away the tears the fell from his eyes a different feeling took over. Despair. Knowing it could never be this time he cried out in sheer pain. Loneliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    In town Christine was at home. Finally having time to herself she finished the book she’d been reading and finished up cleaning her small home. Standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom she studied herself. She didn’t think of herself as pretty or ugly. Just average. Her mind wandered to the encounter she’d had with Jack earlier at the library when he followed her outside.<br/>


(begin flashback)<br/>
- You take hard-to-get to a new level, he said.<br/>
- I’m not playing hard-to-get Jack. I’m simply not interested in having a relationship with you. I’m sorry please understand., she pleaded. Hoping he would leave her alone.<br/>
He caught up with her when she was on her way home. He grabbed her from behind, groping her. She felt a hand wrap around her neck.<br/>
- Listen and listen well Christine. One day you will be mine and there won’t be anything you can do about it. No woman turns down Jack Leroux. Remember that.  Jack said releasing her.<br/>
- And you remember this Jack. I will never be your wife. You can threaten all you like but I’m not a woman who likes to be pushed around by the likes of you. In the future you’ll do well to keep your hands to yourself, Christine said unable to control her anger and disgust.<br/>
She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. As she was running, she heard him call out behind her. “That’s where you’re wrong whore.”  The insult stung but all she cared about now was getting home. When she did, she slammed the door behind her and locked it. She fell into her soft chair shuddering and wrapping her arms around herself. She fought the urge to vomit and wiped away the tears that stung her eyes. She knew she had to regain her composure because she couldn’t allow this vulgar man have this kind of power over her. 
(end flashback)<br/>


Moving away from her mirror she began readying herself for bed. Thinking of better things, she began to sing. Singing always helped to calm her nerves and it seemed to help chase away the bad memory. Her conversation with her friend Marie had helped as well. She had been her friend since childhood and were really sisters of the heart. Feeling better for things she extinguished her candles and slipped under the covers. Feeling safe again she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Phantom Reaches Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Erik awoke the next morning, the sun was almost up. The orange light from the sunrise cast a warm glow over the landscape. Signaling the start of another day. His eyes hurt from the tears he shed the night before. He felt slightly irritated with himself for a moment but then brushed it off as he decided to get up. He found that Maxwell had laid out some clothes for him and some things for him to clean up with. Once he was dressed and clean, he retrieved his mask from the bedside table and secured it to his face. He made his way down the long hallway and turned to go to his study. On the far wall was his organ and it was also where he composed his music. He again thought of Christine’s singing. Her voice was the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. However, something was missing. She wasn’t singing with passion, with her heart. He wanted to be the one to help change it. He thought if he poured his heart and soul into a song for her, she would feel his passion. Then maybe her heart and voice would become one. He sat down at the organ, picked up his quill pen, and began to compose his first piece for the woman who dominated his thoughts. The woman he was beginning to fall for.<br/>    When he was finished composing, he felt pleased with himself. He entitled it “All I Ask of You.” He poured everything he had into it and felt certain she would love it as well. Slowly his excitement turned to fear. Would he be able to stay away once he sent her this? He desperately wanted and needed to hear her sing it. It also excited him that she would have something from him. But how to hear her sing it? No, he wouldn’t think of that now. It was foolish to hope for such things. He wrote a message at the bottom of the piece that said: Your heart must become one with your voice. -your Phantom. He folded the song carefully and slipped it into an envelope. He sealed it with a bit of wax and had Maxwell see that it got to her.</p><p>    Christine was going about her morning chores when she heard a knock at the door. Curious as to who it could be, she opened the door. To her relief it wasn’t Jack but it was the courier. He handed her an envelope and she thanked him. She closed the door behind her and sat in her chair. She opened the envelope and was stunned to find that it was a song. It had the most beautiful lyrics and melody she’d ever heard. What was more astonishing is that it seemed to be written for her. Whoever had written this was obviously a very gifted genius. She could feel the passion radiating from the piece and she was amazed. Her heart stopped when she saw what was written at the bottom: “Your heart must become one with your voice.” -Your Phantom. Whoever this was had heard her sing before. Who and where? She only sang in her house or in the field behind her house. She knew she should be concerned but she couldn’t tear her attention away from the masterpiece before her.</p><p>    Erik had received word that Christine had received his song. Something stirred inside him when he learned this. He wanted, no he needed to hear her sing it and that need overpowered all of his other senses. He put his cape on and walked outside to where his horse was and rode in the direction of the woods where he’d first heard his Angel sing. He walked until he could see her field and stopped suddenly when he saw her approach. Her white dress complimented her fair skin and brown hair. His breathing halted and his heart seemed to stop at the sight of her. No one had ever had this affect on him in his life and he instantly knew his life would never be the same. He held his hand to his heart when he saw she was holding his song in her hand. He waited for her to begin.<br/>        - Say you’ll share with me<br/>        One love one lifetime<br/>        Turn my head with talk of summertime.<br/>The words were beautiful and as she sang them something changed in her voice. Her heart was in it. He was floored and tears pooled in his eyes. Then his favorite part.<br/>        - Say you’ll share with me one love one lifetime<br/>        Lead me save me from my solitude<br/>        Say you want me with you here beside you<br/>        Anywhere you go let me go to<br/>        That’s all I ask of you.<br/>    Surely, he was dreaming. Hearing her sing his lyrics was like a soothing balm to his wounded soul, his wounded heart. To think she had finally sung with her heart because of something he’d written for her. He wanted to reveal himself but knew it wasn’t the right time. He gave her one last lingering look and turned to walk away. As he rode home his spirit soared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Accident and a Rescue in the Midst of a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Erik had returned to the castle he went back into his study. He hadn’t expected to compose another piece and before he knew it one had poured out of him. The inspiration he was feeling was uncontrollable and for the first time in as long as he could remember he felt happy. Even the people who worked at the castle could see the difference in him.<br/>    For the duration of the day he walked the castle and the eventually made his way back to his room. As he watched the sun go down, he allowed himself to do something he’d never did before. He allowed himself a tiny ray of hope. Hope that he wouldn’t live out the rest of his days in loneliness. Hope that maybe one day he would hold Christine in his arms.</p><p>    Christine was up at sunrise and already had most of her morning chores finished. She sat down in her chair and picked up her song. She loved it so much. In it there was such passion and to think that it was written for her made her blush. She glanced down at it again and carefully slid it into the envelope. She held it to her heart as she went to her room. She opened a drawer to her dresser and laid it carefully inside.<br/>    Deciding she needed a break Christine saddled her horse and resolved to ride to the outskirts of town. No one had seen or heard from Jack in well over a week so she felt pretty safe doing in doing this. Being sure to take something to eat and drink with her she mounted Beauty side saddle. She hated riding side saddle but it was expected of a woman to do this. Now, being a safe distance from town and with a wide-open space ahead of her she changed positions and rode at a hard gallop toward the countryside. Not knowing that her life was about to change. Forever.<br/>    Time passed at a more leisurely pace when she was away from town. The air helped her clear her mind. Thinking she had enough time she led Beauty through a familiar path in the woods. It had been so long since she’d been able to do this. It was liberating and exhilarating. She must have made a wrong turn because she no longer recognized her surroundings. Night was approaching and she heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. Thinking she had enough time to get back she turned Beauty in the opposite direction. The thunder this time was closer and this time it was closely followed by lightning. A storm was brewing very quickly. A tinge of panic shot through her veins. She chastised herself for being so absentminded. A deafening clap of thunder followed immediately by a bright bolt of lightning caused Beauty to buck slightly.<br/>    -Easy girl, easy. It’s going to be alright. She cooed to her horse.<br/>But it was no use. A clap of thunder louder than before sounded and the brightest lightning yet flashed in the sky illuminating the woods around her. She knew she must be seeing things when off in the distance she spotted what appeared to be the silhouette of a castle. Strange she didn’t know of any castles around here. Her thoughts were interrupted when lightning struck a tree setting it ablaze. This time Beauty wouldn’t be calmed. She bucked Christine off and she was thrown back against a tree hitting her head hard. She tried to fight the black cloud of unconsciousness that was closing in on her. It was futile.</p><p>    Erik knew he must be hallucinating surely no one would be foolish enough to go riding in the woods in this weather. No, he wasn’t seeing things. Someone, a young woman by the looks of it had been bucked off her horse and she wasn’t moving. Panic shot through him and he told Maxwell what had happened. He took off across the grounds towards the woods on his horse. When he was close enough, he dismounted and went over to the woman. When he turned her over and saw who it was the air seemed to evacuate his lungs. It was his Angel and she was hurt. He tried to stir her but to no avail.  He picked her up in his strong arms and held her close to him. The rain pounded harder and harder from the sky. He placed her gently on his horse and hoisted himself up. Erik adjusted her against him and rode as quickly as possible back to the castle. He looked heavenward and prayed that his Angel would be alright.<br/>    -Hold on Christine. It’s going to be alright.<br/>    Once he was back inside the castle, he took her to his room and laid her gently on his bed. Angelique his cook had been a nurse was waiting for his return. She shooed him out of the room so she could tend to Christine. Marguerite who was Angelique’s sister was also a maid at the castle hurried to Erik’s door. He was still in the hallway.<br/>    - Take care of her, Marguerite. Please, Erik pleaded.<br/>    - We will sir, she said reassuringly.<br/>It seemed like an eternity before they emerged from the room. Erik searched their faces.<br/>    - She’s going to be fine. She just bumped her head but it may be a few hours before she wakes up though, said Angelique.<br/>    - Thank you, Angelique. Marguerite thank you as well, Erik said relief<br/>    Washing over him.<br/>    - Sir, is that her? Marguerite asked her curiosity getting the better<br/>      Of her<br/>    - Yes, he said simply. Thank you, ladies, you’ve done a wonderful thing tonight. You may retire for the evening.<br/>    - You’ll let us know if we can do anything else? Angelique asked.<br/>    - Certainly. Erik replied.<br/>Erik opened the door and went inside. He spotted Christine’s sleeping form on his bed. He walked over and looked down at her face. Seeing her up close like this took his breath away. The soft glow cast on her face from the fireplace made touching her face irresistible. Her skin was soft beneath his fingertips and he was in awe. Then reality sank in. When she awoke and saw him how would she react? With fear? Horror? Or worse of all, disgust? This sudden dose of reality and fear made him jerk his hand away from her face.<br/>    - There’s no need to fear me, Angel, Erik said softly. Please don’t be afraid of me.<br/>With that he went over to his couch and stretched out in front of the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christine Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fog slowly began to lift. Her eyes fluttered open. She waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw that she was in a strange bed. Not hers obviously. She then took in her surroundings. The room she was in was huge. The light from the fireplace allowed her to spot a male form lying on a couch in front of it. Fear pierced her heart. Who was this? Where was she? She had to get out of here. When she tried to get up a terrible pain shot through her back and her head pounded. She fell back on the bed with an audible thud.<br/>    - You’re awake, the male voice said sounding relieved.<br/>She focused her eyes on him. She could see that he had on black trousers and a white ruffle dress shirt. She was puzzled and taken aback when she saw his mask. Why? She thought.<br/>    - Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I here? It all came out in a rush.<br/>    - Shh. Your horse was spooked by the storm and you were thrown off. I saw it happen from my balcony. I got to you as soon as I could and brought you here where my nursemaid tended to you.  Erik continued, this is my castle, my home.<br/>    - Why do I feel like you know who I am? I certainly don’t know you. Christine said cautiously.<br/>    - That’s because I do. I know who you are, your voice. You inspired me to write you that song. He said hoping he hadn’t said too much.<br/>    - Oh, she said, my goodness. Her head was spinning.<br/>    - I’m sorry. You weren’t ready for all that, Erik said mentally kicking himself.<br/>    - No, it’s fine. You’re the one? It was so beautiful. You’re my Phantom? She asked.<br/>    - Yes. Please you need to rest. I’ll leave you so you can sleep, Erik said.<br/>    She nodded her head, Wait!<br/>    -Yes? Erik asked wishing he could stay.<br/>    - What’s your name? she asked.<br/>    - Erik. Erik Destler, he replied.<br/>    - Erik, it was the last thing she said before she drifted off to sleep.<br/>    Erik was lying in bed in one of the other rooms. He hadn’t been able to sleep that night. He couldn’t believe it. She was here. In his room no less. That thought made his heart flutter and brought a smile to his face. Then he thought of how she reacted to him. Apprehensive at first but then relief when he told her who he was. She loved his song……………and the way she said his name as she’d fallen asleep gave him a sensual stirring in the pit of his stomach.<br/>    He finally got up and bathed. As he was dressing, he paid closer attention to how he looked than usual.  When he saw his reflection, he knew he was kidding himself.  Once again, he begrudgingly secured his mask to his face. He emerged from the room and made his way down the long corridor to his bedroom. He had butterflies in his stomach as he knocked on the door. <br/>As he entered the room, he was surprised to see Christine sitting up. The color had returned to her face.  Her beauty took his breath away. She heard him come in and looked up at him.<br/>    - Monsieur Destler? She said. He couldn’t breathe again.<br/>    - Please you may call me Erik, he nervously replied.<br/>    - Alright, Erik. She said meeting his gaze again. Why did she keep doing that?<br/>    - It’s good to see you’re feeling better, Erik said shifting his weight.<br/>    - Thank you. I told Angelique and Marguerite that I thought I could walk but they wouldn’t hear of it, Christine said with a bit of annoyance.<br/>    - They’re probably right but you might could use some fresh air though, he replied.<br/>    - Yes, please, she pleaded.<br/>Erik dismissed the ladies and went over to where Christine was on the bed. He sat down next her trying not to show the side of his face with the mask too much. He looked at her again, fumbling for the right words.<br/>    - Would you like to try and stand? Erik asked.<br/>    - Yes, but didn’t you agree that I shouldn’t? she asked in confusion.<br/>    - I was simply appeasing them, he said with a slight smile.<br/>She laughed and it sounded like music to him. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and slowly helped her to stand. She was wobbly at first but was quick to steady herself. He led her to the balcony and when she stumbled, he caught her at her waist. Having her that close to him clouded his senses. He couldn’t think straight. Praying she couldn’t see the affect she was having on him he helped her to a chair and propped her feet up.<br/>    - Thank you, she said, it’s so beautiful here. I can’t believe that I never knew about this place.<br/>    - Not many people do, he said thankful for the distraction.<br/>    - I feel much better just being outside and the food that Angelique made was wonderful. Is Maxwell your butler? She asked<br/>    - Yes, but also a good friend, Erik replied, Why?<br/>    - Oh, I was only curious. He’s a dear man. She replied<br/>    - Did you sleep well last night? He asked changing the subject.<br/>    - Wonderfully, she replied.<br/>    - Not that I’m trying to pry but why were you out there all alone last night? Erik asked<br/>    - I like to go riding in the countryside. I took a familiar path in the woods and lost track of the day. Before I knew it, it was beginning to get dark and a storm came up. The thunder and lightning spooked my horse. Oh no! she cried horror and fear creasing her brow.<br/>    - What is it? He asked already hating to see her worry.<br/>    - Beauty, my horse! Where is she? Is she alright? She blurted out.<br/>    - Shh. Yes. The stable boy found her. She being well taken care of, he replied putting his hand on hers.<br/>    - Oh, thank you, she replied<br/>He saw the relief wash over her but he didn’t move his hand. He had no desire to but he forced it away. It was harder than he cared to admit.<br/>    - I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve done for me and I’m sorry to have put you out of your room, she said.<br/>    - It was my pleasure. You needed help and we were happy to oblige but…  his voice trailed off as images of her falling and hitting the tree flashed through his mind as thought they would haunt him         forever.<br/>    - But what? She asked already knowing what was coming next.<br/>    -You shouldn’t have been alone like that. You could have been hurt worse or even………  he couldn’t bring himself to speak the word where she was concerned.<br/>    - I know. I should have paid closer attention to where I was going. I feel very foolish, trust me. She said.<br/>He was surprised she hadn’t been offended. Grateful in fact. They spent the next few hours talking and learning about each other. She’d sent word to Marie letting her know that she was alright and would be home as soon as she could travel. He knew she would have to leave soon but he didn’t want to think about that just yet. She was bringing him to life and was giving him a reason to live.</p><p>    She had a room to herself the next night. She was grateful because she needed to sort out her clouded and fuzzy thoughts. For instance, the way she was beginning to feel when she was around Erik. She noticed it first when he caught her when she fell. His arm around her felt wonderful, strong. The way he spoke to her. It was clear he respected her and that wasn’t typical of men in a world where women were considered lower than men. To say she appreciated it would be a gross understatement. It made her feel valued and that was something that she hadn’t felt from any man. Not even her own father. Not until Erik. Oh, and his eyes. They were beautiful and took her breath away. Brown with flecks of green in them and when she looked into them, she felt as though she would drown. Her thoughts wandered to his mouth. It was perfectly shaped and just thinking about it sent a tremor down her spine. Then her thoughts drifted to the mask. He must be hiding a deformity. Surely it wasn’t so horrible. She couldn’t imagine anything about him being ugly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Falling In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eric and Christine begin to fall in love while an enemy devises an evil plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>: five days later</p>
<p>    The past five days were the happiest he’d ever known. Erik had spent nearly every waking hour with Christine. He showed her to his study where he composed his music where they made All I Ask of You into a duet. He thought of the way their voices sounded together when they sang it. It was a perfect blend. Then his thoughts trailed to what had happened afterward.<br/>(begin flashback)<br/>Erik was lost in her. Their voices blended so perfectly together and they were standing so close to each other. Staring deeply, intently into each other’s eyes. He knew he should be reserved in this moment for they’d only just met. Still he could no longer deny what was in his heart. He reached out and ever so gently caressed her face and closed the remaining distance between them. Placing his hand at the small of her back he lowered his lips to hers. He felt her arms wrap around him, holding him oh, so close. He never wanted this sensation to end. (end flashback)<br/>    It was clear to him that something was blossoming between them and he didn’t know if he had the strength to fight it. Truthfully, he didn’t want to but tomorrow she would be leaving. The very thought caused him real pain. Fear.</p>
<p>    Christine was in her room the next morning preparing to return home. Part of her wanted to but another part wanted to stay. Her mind wandered back to their kiss. She was confused. She’d only met Erik a week ago so it didn’t make sense that she would already develop feelings for him. When she’d been in his arms it felt as though it were the only place she ever wanted to be. He fit perfectly in her arms, as if he’d been designed for them. Then there was the way he’d kissed her. He was tender, a perfect gentleman.<br/>    She had to stop thinking this way. It was going to make her crazy. She was ready to go but she hoped that she would come back someday.<br/>    Erik was waiting for her with Beauty outside. He was gently stroking her mane which came as a surprise to Christine. Usually Beauty didn’t like strangers but she didn’t pull away from him. When Erik looked up at her her stomach did a little flip flop. Stop it, she told herself.<br/>    - She’s a sweet animal. I can see why you love her so much; Erik said  his voice sounding like honey.<br/>    - Thank you. I’ve had her for two years. We’re pretty attached aren’t we girl? She said as she petted her gently. Beauty flipped her mane as if in agreement.<br/>They both stood in silence for a few moments not knowing what to say until Erik broke the silence.<br/>    - I’ve enjoyed you being here this week, Erik said simply.<br/>    - I have as well. Erik, I can’t thank you enough for saving my life. You’ve been wonderful and so has everyone here, she said trying to keep her voice steady.<br/>    -Yours is a life worth saving, he said peering down at her with those beautiful eyes, you’re welcome here anytime. Day or night, Erik said shifting his weight.<br/>    - Thank you but I’m afraid I really must be on my way. My friend will want to see I’m safe, Christine replied. A mixture of emotions were coursing through her veins.<br/>    - Of course, she must be concerned, he said flatly.<br/>She could clearly see that he was fighting his emotions but she didn’t expect him to stop her before she could even mount her horse.<br/>    - Erik, what are you doing? She asked trying to stay composed.<br/>    - I do not intend to frighten you but there is something I have to say, he said afraid this may be the last time he ever saw her.<br/>    - Yes, she said feeling her heartbeat quicken at his closeness.<br/>    - Since the moment I first heard you sing, since I first saw you in the field, my life hasn’t been the same. Erik said feeling a little more confident.<br/>    - What are you saying Erik? Christine asked nervously.<br/>    - Oh, Christine, must I say it? I’m in love with you, he said with an     intensity that caught her off guard.<br/>    - Erik, I don’t know what to say, she began, we’ve only known each other for a week.<br/>    - I know it seems sudden just say you feel the same as I do, he said his     eyes pleading with her.<br/>Suddenly panic shot through her. She needed to go home so she could think.<br/>    - I’m sorry I have to go. I’m sorry, she said hoisting herself up onto her horse. She had to force herself not to look back as she rode away from the castle. She had to get home so she could sort through her thoughts. To process what he said. He had confessed his love for her but did she feel the same as he? She certainly had feelings for him but were they love? How could she be certain?</p>
<p>    It had all been in his head. That’s what Erik thought while sitting on his balcony. He’d been foolish, so foolish. His old demons were resurfacing yet again. He had been so happy when she was here but now that was over. His life would go back to the way it was before she came into his life. But how could it? She’d changed his life with nothing but her voice. When he thought that he knew it was foolish to think that things would return to the way they were. After spending time with her, after kissing her nothing would ever be the same. That kiss held the power to make him weak in the knees. He closed his eyes as the memory of it flooded his mind. If she felt nothing for him why then had she responded the way she did? She held him close. He wanted so badly to believe she loved him. But why had she fled so quickly? He was confused. Were these feelings real or had they merely been a phantom?</p>
<p>    Three days had passed since she galloped away from the castle and she was beginning to hate herself for it. For the way she left and for hurting Erik. He’d shown her kindness and this was how she repaid him. Her eyes stung from unshed tears. Yes, she’d hurt him, and she knew she had to find a way to make it right.<br/>    The first thing she had to do was to search her heart and soul. How did she feel about him? Her mind drifted back to her time with him at the castle. Creating their duet, walking in the garden, the way she felt in his arms, and kissing him. It hit her like a bolt of lightning. She did love him and was miserable without him. It didn’t matter that they’d met only a week ago. He was her Angel of Music. Her soulmate. Her Phantom. Her love, yes, her love.<br/>    With that realization she knew what must be done. She locked up her home, ran to the stable, and saddled up Beauty. Riding out of town towards the castle she prayed that Erik would still see her.<br/>    - I’m coming Erik, she said to herself.</p>
<p>    Erik was in his study. He had attempted to compose something but nothing came. He had no inspiration. He stood and began to walk back to his room but the sound of hoof beats halted him. Then they suddenly stopped.<br/>    - Erik! He heard a female voice call to him. He would always know that voice.<br/>Surely, he was dreaming but there she was standing right in from of him.<br/>    - Christine, he said weakly, you’re here, but why?<br/>    - Erik, I’m so sorry. I feel terrible about the way I left, she said.<br/>    - It’s alright, I understand. You don’t feel the way I feel about you.<br/>    -No, you don’t understand. I was confused, scared even. Oh, Erik I do feel that way about you. I love you too. She said tears streaming down her face.<br/>Before she could say anything else, he took her face in his hands and kissed her tears away. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment absorbing every detail of this moment they would remember forever. Then without warning he crushed his lips against hers. It was a fiercely possessive kiss. He was claiming her and she him. He caressed her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth to him. When they tasted each other, they held on for dear life as a fire ignited between them. Erik throbbed for her. Inhaling her sweet scent, holding her this close was intoxicating, but he pulled away before things went any further. He wanted her desperately but he knew her honor was more important than his desire.<br/>    - Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? She asked with shaky breath.<br/>    - No, Angel. You were doing everything right, as he said that he felt her lips find his neck. He sucked in a hard breath and savored the sensation. He could hardly believe this was happening. She loved him and he loved her. It was real.</p>
<p>    She’d never had a more restful night in all her life. Although they wanted to make love, they knew it wasn’t the right time. This was still very new and they realized it must be treated with care. So instead they gave each other something very precious indeed. Intimacy. They slept through the night in each other’s arms. Christine lay there awake in Erik’s arms with her head on his chest. He wasn’t awake yet so she savored the moment. His even breathing, his scent, his heartbeat, and his arms were still around her. She was reminded of the mask but she wouldn’t even consider the possibility of him being ugly without it. He was such a beautiful soul. She supposed she would ask him about it eventually but intuition told her to approach it with caution.<br/>    She looked up at him when he began to stir. When his eyes fluttered open, she eased out of his arms so they could look into each other’s eyes. He gently caressed her face and she did the same.<br/>    - You stayed, he said in a still sleepy voice.<br/>    - Of course, I stayed, darling. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, she said unable to look anywhere but at him.<br/>    - I never knew it could be this way. I’d resigned myself to a life of loneliness. Never knowing what it felt like to love and be loved, he said the emotion in his voice broke her heart. What kind of life had he known?<br/>    - You’re not alone anymore, darling. I’m here and I’ll never leave you. My heart belongs to you, she said.<br/>At that they sighed and basked in the glow of their new found love.</p>
<p>    Why wasn’t she home? Where was she always running off too? He vowed to himself that he would find out and when he did, he’d have a little surprise for her. So far, this plan had worked. She and everyone else thought he was long gone. Or so they wished. Until he knew more, he would bide his time.<br/>    - I may be a scoundrel, Christine but I’m a patient one, Jack sneered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next six months Christine spent most of her time at the castle with Erik. Every day she spent with him was pure bliss. The only tension they’d experienced was when she asked him why he wore the mask. It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it let alone take it off. Truthfully, she’d grown accustomed to it and accepted that it was a part of him. So, she chose to let it go because she knew it wasn’t worth causing tension between them.<br/>    - Erik? She said quietly as she entered the study.<br/>He paused from his music and looked up at her. He smiled that devastating smile that made her go weak at the knees. Her insides turned warm when he did that. She prayed it would always be like this.<br/>    - Angel, he said as he stood to gather her in his strong arms, is there anything special you want today?<br/>    - Your love is all I need, darling, she said meaning every word.<br/>    - You have it. You have every part of me. We should take a walk in the garden, he suggested not letting her go.<br/>    - That sounds wonderful but I’m afraid I should make a trip home. Marie has been taking care of my home while I’ve been gone, she felt his arms go limp and knew he was disappointed. She hated that. <br/>    - When will you be leaving? He asked<br/>    - The sun is overhead so I thought I’d go now so I can be back for dinner tonight, she replied.<br/>    - It’s a date, he said the smile returning to his face.<br/>As they were walking to her horse, they held each other’s hands. It felt so natural to do this. They shared a kiss and a tender embrace. Erik helped her up on Beauty and as she was about to ride away Erik stopped her.<br/>    - Erik what is it? Christine asked concerned.<br/>    - Hurry back, my love. I have a special evening planned for us, one we won’t forget, he said smiling up at her and with eyes full of love.<br/>    - I won’t delay, I promise my darling, she said reaching down to touch his face. He held her hand there and kissed it.<br/>    With a flick of her reins she rode away from the castle. A place that already felt like home to her and Erik her one true love. She loved him with an intensity that sometimes frightened her and made her cry. It seemed as if it were a lifetime ago when she was merely dreaming of a love like this and now, she had it. She had a sneaking suspicion of what this “special evening” would entail and hoped she wasn’t jumping to conclusions. Of course, her answer would be a resounding yes.<br/>    First, she needed to relieve Marie her friend she loved so much. She’d been such a wonderful help while she was away with Erik. When she arrived at her house she was already there. The two friends embraced and talked like adolescents. She filled Marie in on all the details and of course Marie was thrilled for her as she always was when something good happened in her life. Everything was perfect. Even the ride over was perfect but she was completely unaware of the eyes that watched her.</p><p>    Simply put he was tired of waiting. For the past three months he’d seen her with that freak. That hideous monster. He’d once heard stories of a masked Phantom in a castle but never had he dared to believe them. Not until now. He’d seen them walking arm in arm, embracing, and kissing. What was more concerning was that he had been informed that the freak had gone into Paris and come back with a ring. An engagement ring no doubt. What in God’s name did she see in that creature? Did he think he could have her that easily when he had tried for months on end to woo her himself?<br/>    Suddenly Jack felt a sense of urgency. He had to move quickly before it was too late. Before she went back to the castle. He wouldn’t allow that to happen.<br/>    He let out a whistle, a signal for his henchmen to do their jobs. They never disappointed him and tonight would be no different.</p><p>    He felt as if he were floating. He decided to take a stroll through the garden. It was phenomenal how his life had changed in the last six months. He’d gone from loneliness and despair to happiness and pure joy. He could hardly believe that the woman whose voice and image he only dreamed of was now a part of his life. How foolish he’d been to allow his demons to convince him he would never find love.<br/>    His thoughts then trailed to the ring he held in his jacket pocket. Tonight, would be the night he would propose to her and he had no fear of her saying no. He knew her answer would be yes. She loved him and she proved it each day with a smile, a simple caress, and then with a passionate kiss. Thinking of only happy things he began to sing their duet.<br/>    He never saw it coming. A blow to the back of his head. A sharp pain. He tried to fight the black cloud of unconsciousness that was closing in on him. It proved futile.<br/>    When he came to, he was in the back of a buggy. He could make out three male figures crammed in the front seat. He attempted to move but it was useless. He was in pain, terrible pain. His ribs hurt; he couldn’t breathe. Once again, he drifted into the black cloud.</p><p>    The sun was beginning it’s decent so she knew she had to leave now. She wore the dress Erik had given her as a birthday gift. It was burgundy with black lace around the bodice that accentuated her curves. She hoped that Erik would be pleased that she’d worn it. Grabbing her satchel, she started to make her way to the door but was startled when she heard a knock at the door. As she opened it all the air left her lungs.<br/>    - Going somewhere? Jack snarled.<br/>    - Um, no, yes. I mean what are you doing here, Jack? Leave now!   Christine said as forcefully as she could.<br/>    - I won’t be going anywhere and as it happens you won’t be either, he threatened.<br/>She stumbled backward and her satchel fell from her hand. Jack backed her against a wall.<br/>    - See my dear we’re expecting company this evening and they’ll be arriving any moment now, he said.<br/>    - What company? She asked, fear coursing through her veins.<br/>There was another knock at the door and when it opened the “company” Jack spoke of entered. Christine was horrified and panic stricken when she saw her beloved. He was hurt, badly. The most noticeable thing was that his mask was gone. When their eyes met, he looked ashamed she was seeing him like this.<br/>    - Erik! She said trying to get to him. Jack grabbed her arm and held her back.<br/>    - Christine! Let her go! Erik screamed but that garnered another kick to his ribs.<br/>    - Stop it you’re hurting him! She cried but it was a useless plea.<br/>    -So, it seems we should discuss the reason for this gathering, Jack began, so you see I’ve tried wooing Christine for quite a while now. Each time she has refused my advances and now it seems I have a         bargaining chip.<br/>    - Erik is no bargaining chip you swine! Christine said bitterly yet afraid. Not from fear for herself but for Erik. What did Jack have in mind?  Their eyes met again. Erik looked so ashamed that his         deformity was exposed to her but all she could see was the man she loved desperately. More than her own life.  They mouthed the words “I love you” to each other and then she was jerked back into reality.<br/>    - So, Christine, it appears you have a choice to make, Jack said with a grim satisfaction.<br/>    - What choice is that? She replied belligerently.<br/>    - Your choice is this. You marry me in exchange for your monster’s life. Should you agree we wouldn’t harm him any further.<br/>    - And the other option? She asked already knowing the answer.<br/>    - Should you refuse he dies right here, in this very room, and you’ll be forced to watch, he replied<br/>    - Erik’s not the monster, Jack, you are! She shouted taking the insult personally. She couldn’t imagine how it felt to Erik.<br/>    - Christine, don’t do this! It doesn’t matter what happens to me, Angel, Erik pleaded.<br/>    - Darling please don’t say that, it matters to me! She said starting to cry.<br/>    - Make your decision, whore, jack growled.<br/>It was Erik’s turn to be offended.<br/>    - She’s no whore, you bastard! He said through gritted teeth.<br/>    - Make your choice! Jack yelled startling her.<br/>Suddenly the weight of her decision hit her with a crippling force. The thought of Jack Leroux as her husband made her shudder. Him touching her, forcing her to do God knew what made her physically ill. However, there was something she feared with an even greater intensity. Erik dead. Him ceasing to exist. She wouldn’t be able to bear it, and knew she would die herself. Suddenly her decision was made clear to her.<br/>    - Alright please just let him go! I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt him anymore, she pleaded.<br/>    - Angel no! Please let me die instead. Let me go, darling, his agony tortured her.<br/>    - Perfect, you shall make me a wonderful wife, Jack sneered.<br/>Christine jerked away from Jack and went to Erik, throwing her arms around him. He held her as tightly as his strength would allow.<br/>    - Erik I’m so sorry. Please don’t forget how much I love you, she said through sobs.<br/>    - I love you, Angel, please don’t do this. I can’t bear the thought of another man being your husband. Erik pleaded<br/>    - And I can’t stand helplessly by and watch you die, Christine said feeling her world crumble.<br/>They looked deep into each other’s eyes for what they were certain would be the last time and she whispered words into his ear that made him weep.<br/>    - You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, darling.<br/>    - Angel, he said softly<br/>    - That’s enough goodbyes. My men will see you get back to your home.  You know freak I actually pity you. She is quite the catch and I’m betting she’s still a virgin. He said.<br/>She was. She had saved herself for her one true love. Her husband. It was supposed to be Erik. Now that would never happen. Before she knew it, Erik was gone. She felt empty, stunned, and outraged. She turned to face the real monster.<br/>    - Relax I won’t be touching you just yet. I’m saving that for our wedding night and I am feeling generous. You have a month to plan our wedding. One more thing don’t think about sneaking away to see your freak. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, he threatened.<br/>With that he was gone. For now. She crumpled to the floor crying out in sheer agony, fear, loss, and revulsion. Her world had fallen apart on the night when she felt certain that Erik would propose to her. Instead she was now engaged to a monster. She couldn’t fight the wave of grief that consumed her. She’d lost Erik and tonight may have been the last time she ever saw him. The pain that pierced her heart and the desperation all threatened to destroy her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christine Takes a Chance......Passion Erupts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later<br/>    Erik was lying in bed. It was a gorgeous day but it did nothing for his dark mood. His mind was still reeling from the events that had forever altered his life. He tried pretending that the past six months were just a dream. A beautiful dream. He tried pretending that nothing had changed, that he never met her, never held her, never loved her, and that she never loved him.<br/>    It was wishful thinking. It had all been real, too real. Silent tears trickled from his eyes as his mind wandered back to the night his world had come to an end. His Angel had been viciously taken away from him. What she’d agreed to do just to save his life and her reaction to seeing him unmasked for the first time. There wasn’t the revulsion, the disgust, that he feared. He’d been so foolish to doubt her and what she said to him no one else on this heard had told him. She said he was handsome.<br/>    Then there was this man. Jack. This man had apparently been making advances towards her for quite some time. What he couldn’t understand was why she never informed him of this. Maybe this could have been prevented.<br/>    The mood of the castle had been completely altered. Maxwell, Angelique, and Marguerite had taken excellent care of him. They tried getting him to eat but to no avail. He barely had the will to get out of bed. Bathing and dressing himself was exhausting.<br/>    He saw her face again in his mind’s eye. No! He must stop torturing himself with things that could never be. He forced himself out of bed. His body still protested but he was healing rather rapidly considering what his injuries were. He wondered out onto his balcony and fell into one of the soft chairs.<br/>    Then without warning the memories assaulted him with a crippling force. The pain was so unbearable that he curled in on himself and cried. Only this wasn’t a silent cry. It was the cry of a wounded animal. A wounded man. A wounded soul.</p><p>    The past two weeks had been a continuous nightmare. No, it was hell. She would have woken up from a nightmare for nightmares ended. This wouldn’t.<br/>    Her heart was broken, bleeding. Not a moment went by when she didn’t think of Erik. Her light, her love. She hadn’t seen him since that fateful night. He was hurt and there was nothing she could do for him.<br/>    So far Jack had made good on his two promises. That he wouldn’t touch her until after the wedding and that he’d be watching her. The thought of his hands on her made her shudder. She was resentful, angry, and bitter knowing that he would be the one to have her virginity. It wasn’t his to take and as far as she was concerned no part of her belonged to him. This hatred of him seemed to have no end.<br/>    Then her thoughts drifted to Marie. Her friend was the only reason that she was surviving this ordeal. She had even helped with the wedding plans knowing she wouldn’t be able to bear that burden alone. Looking heavenward she thanked God for her.<br/>    Her attention was drawn to the horizon as the sun was setting. The pinkish color cast across the sky was beautiful but she couldn’t bring herself to smile at the sight. Her reason to smile was gone. Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. No, he wasn’t gone, he was still very much here. A feeling of hopeless desperation coursed through her body. She looked around outside of her home and down the road. How odd that Jack’s men were nowhere to be found. Her gaze shifted eastward towards the castle and her heart ached. She may never have another opportunity like this. It was decided, she would risk one last meeting with Erik. She had to see him and know that he was alright.<br/>    When nightfall came, she led Beauty through the field. When she felt she were at a safe distance she threw herself into the saddle and rode at a hard gallop towards the castle.</p><p>    Erik had fallen asleep outside. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He just laid back in the chair until sleep enveloped him. Sleep, it was his only refuge. He stirred when he heard a sound approaching. Opening his eyes, he concentrated. Hoof beats. Curiosity welled in him as he arose from his chair. He ignored his aching body as best he could as he peered out over the balcony. There wasn’t enough light to see who it was.<br/>    - Erik! She cried out to him.<br/>She was here? But how?<br/>    - Erik, it’s me, darling, she said in a desperate voice.<br/>No, he wasn’t dreaming, she was here.<br/>    - Christine! He called out to her.<br/>He darted down the corridor, down the staircase, and threw open the door. There she stood right in front of him, beautiful as ever. She looked as though she had gone through the same torment he had. With tears spilling from both of their eyes he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her desperately. He pulled her inside, closed the door, and elevated her against it so he could better see her face.<br/>    His lips bore down on hers again, bruising them. Their hands desperately roaming each other’s bodies.  Trying to memorize one another. His mind was spinning. She was here, and in this moment, it didn’t matter for how long. He just needed to feel her, taste her, hold her, and she felt sensational. The way she was responding to his touch fueled the fire in him that had been raging for months. He left a trail of kisses on her face, her neck, oh, her neck. Losing himself in her he sucked and gently nibbled. He growled when he felt her hand find his head, holding him there, whimpering. Damn she was driving him mad!<br/>    - Oh, Erik. My love. She whimpered.<br/>When he heard her speak his name he pulled back and just stood there looking at her. Both breathing hard they held each other, their foreheads touching.<br/>    - You’re here, he said emotion evident in his voice.<br/>    - I’m here.</p><p>    He carried her up to his room. They sat up on the bed in each other’s arms and for several moments neither said a word. They just needed to be close to each other. The last two weeks had taken their toll on them both and Christine had desperately craved this. She knew on the way over that the moment they touched all would be right with the world and it was. For the moment. She stopped her thoughts from going any further.<br/>    - Christine, Erik began, there’s something I must know.<br/>    - Anything darling, she replied easing out of his arms to face him. He took both of her hands in his.<br/>    - This fiendish man who was making advances towards you. Why didn’t you tell me? Didn’t you think I had a right to know? He asked his eyes never leaving hers.<br/>She expected this but he didn’t know the full truth. She told him everything.<br/>    - It’s true he had made advances towards me but the last one was months ago. Before us. No one had seen or heard from him for months. The entire village thought he was long gone; however, it             appears he was lying in wait. Waiting to find something to use against me.  I’m just sorry you were hurt. Darling before I knew it you were gone and I couldn’t………… she said crying with images of Erik that         night flashing in her memory.<br/>    - Shh. I’m alright Angel, my wounds will heal, he said tenderly wiping her tears away, sweetheart tell me something else.<br/>    - Anything, she said softly.<br/>    - He hasn’t……… he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.<br/>    - No, she shook her head and then rose from the bed. Walking to the fireplace she stood and gazed into the flames. She heard him get up and she wiped her tears so he wouldn’t see. He came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and eased her into his arms. She leaned into him; his arms were home to her. Always would be.<br/>    - Angel, if he hasn’t touched you and since you’re not…………yet. Then what’s the matter? Tell me, he pleaded.<br/>    - I’ve always believed in true love. That one day I would find the man I would marry and have children with. It’s the reason I saved myself for him, she said turning to face him, and then you rescued me, saved my     life. Then I knew not long after that that man is you, Erik. Darling it was supposed to be you! The thought of anyone else.<br/>She was sobbing now. His first instinct was to try to calm her. He tried to soothe her by kissing her tears away. When she was quiet again, they peered into each other’s eyes.<br/>    - How long? He asked<br/>    - Two weeks, she said feeling him come to life in her arms.<br/>    - Then there’s still time! Come away with me. We’ll get as far from here as possible! Erik said, his eyes hopeful, pleading.<br/>    - Oh darling, how I wish that were possible. Christine sighed.<br/>    - It is possible, we’ll leave tonight…………<br/>    - Erik he’ll hunt us and he will find us. We’ll never have peace, she replied.<br/>    - We’ll have each other, Angel, isn’t that all that matters? He said already feeling defeated.<br/>    - Darling of course, but don’t you see? He fooled an entire village for six months. He’s many things but a fool he’s not, she replied, hating the truth.<br/>    - Erik sighed, Of course I know you’re right. But, Christine the thought of you belonging to another man……<br/>    - I know darling, but you have to know I won’t risk your life. I love you far too much to see you harmed in any way. I would do anything to save you, Erik, anything. She said wiping a tear away from his cheek.<br/>    - I’m in awe of you, he said softly as they both sighed feeling defeated.<br/>    - Erik?<br/>    - What is it, Angel?<br/>    - I want to ask you something.<br/>    - Anything.<br/>    - Have you ever made love to anyone?<br/>This was the last thing he expected.<br/>    - Never.<br/>    - Neither have I.<br/>    - Christine…I don’t……are you asking me to make love to you? He’d wanted this for so long but the knowledge he couldn’t keep her tore at his heart.<br/>    - Yes. If I can’t be with you then I’ll need to remember what it was like to be in your arms and to have you loving me so completely.<br/>He was battling with himself. His body had already made the choice for him and it was evident by the pulsating pressure he felt in his groin. He needed her, badly. However, the thought she would have to leave afterward was a thought he couldn’t bear. He didn’t just want her body, her heart, he wanted to be her husband. He wanted one love, one lifetime with her but it appeared that it wasn’t meant to be. It was a cruel twist of fate, yet here she was, right in front of him, asking him to make love to her, and he didn’t possess the strength to deny her this.<br/>    - Tell me, what do you wish, my Christine? He said gruffly sending shivers down her spine.<br/>    - Don’t stop, she said her breathing becoming rapid.<br/>He needed no more urging.  He kissed her hard, possessively as he held her tightly against him. The feel of his arms around her made the world around them fall away. Nothing else mattered except the other.<br/>    She reached up to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, her fingers shaking nervously. He watched her with a nervous anticipation and closed his eyes as her fingers gently grazed his torso, his chest. The sensation caused by her touch was unbearably blissful.<br/>    She felt him seize her hands and he began to undress her. He tossed her dress on the floor and began to unlace her corset. It was painfully slow but they wanted to savor each other. When she was fully undressed, she saw the look of raw desire in his eyes and she knew she had to have him, soon. She reached to unbutton his trousers but her nervousness caused her fingers to shake.<br/>    - Let me, he said not able to conceal his shaky breathing<br/>He picked her up in his strong arms his mouth never leaving hers as she clung desperately to him. Laying her gently on his bed he began to take his trousers off. He heard her gasp in surprise at the size of him.<br/>    - We don’t have to do this. You’re nervous.<br/>    - No, I want to. I just hadn’t realized.<br/>    - We were made for each other, Angel. So that we would fit perfectly together, he said aching to touch her, lie down sweetheart. Let me touch you.<br/>She did as he asked, he bent down to kiss her again and his hands touched her breasts. Kneading them and teasing her nipples made her moan. Her reaction to his touch intoxicated him with a sense of power. That she was a slave to the pleasure he was creating in her was like a drug. Whimpering she took one of his hands and urged him lower, he obliged and trailed his hand over her stomach. When he touched the part of her that burned for him, she cried out in pleasure and it intensified when he gently slid a finger inside of her. He was learning how to pleasure her with each stroke.<br/>    - I can feel how much you want me.<br/>    - Erik, stop. I want to do the same for you.<br/>He removed his hand from her and she sat up to face him.<br/>    - Show me, she said.<br/>Taking her hand, he placed it around his throbbing manhood and moved her hand on him. When she was comfortable, he let go.<br/>    Feeling more confident Christine watched Erik’s face as she moved her hand on his hard shaft. She took immediate satisfaction seeing him close his eyes and bite his lower lip. She was in awe of him. That this man wanted her, loved her. To her he was perfect. His soul, his body, everything.<br/>    - Christine, Erik said his voice drunk with the pleasure she was causing in him, if you don’t stop it will be over. I need all of you.<br/>There were no more words to be said. Only the communication between their bodies, their hearts, and their souls. Erik positioned himself on top of her gazing down at the love of his life. He was puzzled when she reached up to gently caress the outline of his jaw. There was one more article of clothing he hadn’t removed. His mask. She slowly, gently removed it, and he heard it hit the floor. A tear landed on her bosom and with an apologetic kiss to her temple he penetrated her in one swift movement. Her pain was evident by the way she buried her face against his neck and clung to him. He could feel her tears on his neck.<br/>    - I’ll stop. Sweetheart I don’t want to hurt you.<br/>    - No, she said as her body relaxed as the wave of pain receded, I can feel you so deep inside me, Erik. I’ve never felt so complete.<br/>    - We’re one, he replied<br/>They were rendered speechless when he began to move oh, so slowly inside of her. Savoring each sensation, the feel of her body against his, the way she wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper.<br/>    Christine never wanted this to end. She held on to him for dear life, never wanting to let him go. Tonight, they were one, husband and wife. He drove harder, faster, and as they reached the height of their pleasure. They went over the edge together, crying out each other’s names.<br/>    For the longest time they laid in each other’s arms. Erik remained on top of her wanting to stay inside her for as long as possible. He was whole and he wasn’t ready to let that go yet.</p><p>    Moments later he was lying in bed holding her close to him, her head on his chest. It was amazing Erik thought. He never knew it could be so wonderful.<br/>    - What are you thinking, my love? Christine asked.<br/>    - That you’re all I’ve ever wanted, that you’re amazing, and how I can’t bear the thought that this will be the last time I’ll ever be with you like this, he said gazing at her.<br/>He’d given up on attempting to fight the emotions inside him.<br/>    - Oh darling, she said helplessly as she held him tighter.<br/>He held her possessively, stroking her back, her bottom, and her inner thigh. She sighed in contented pleasure and held him tighter. He needed her again, all of her. Without warning he turned her on her back and lowered himself on top of her. The feel of her skin on his nearly drove him mad.<br/>    He entered her again, this time slowly, and she willingly gave in to him. He savored her scent and the feel of her hair in his fingers. He moved quickly, urgently inside her. They made desperate and passionate love to each other, never wanting to be parted from the other. As they reached that peak again, they cried out each other’s names and went limp in each other’s arms.</p><p>    It was only moments later that the reality of their situation set in. They forced themselves out of bed and dressed in silence. Christine fought back tears as she was determined not to ruin what was likely to be their last moments together. Each put an arm around the other as they made their way to her horse. It was dark outside and the moon was full. Christine knew she had to leave now while she still possessed some measure of strength to.<br/>    They gazed at one another hating what was happening to them. They shared a passionate kiss and a tight embrace.<br/>    - Angel, I’ll always love you. You are taking my heart with you; he said the emotion in his voice broke her heart.<br/>    - I love you Erik. I always will.<br/>    - We mustn’t attempt to see each other. It would endanger you and I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you because of me.<br/>    - What? Never see you again? Is that what you want to never see me again?<br/>    - How can you ask that? After what we just shared, he said stung by the question.<br/>    - Erik, the only thing that made me think I could possibly live through this was that I might see you from time to time.<br/>    - Angel it’s too much of a risk. I don’t want this any more than you do. The thought of never seeing you again, never holding you, and never hearing your beautiful voice………I loathe the idea.<br/>    - I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I just cannot fathom how we can live with this without each other.<br/>    - Somehow, we will. Promise me Angel. No matter what. No contact.<br/>Christine was never more certain of her hatred for Jack as she was at this moment. However, she knew what Erik was saying made perfect sense. If they were ever caught together there would be hell to pay.<br/>    - Alright darling. I promise no matter what, she said the words feeling like they were wrenched from her against her will.  Just please do one last thing for me?<br/>    - Anything.<br/>    - Kiss me.<br/>Erik took her in his strong arms and kissed her with every ounce of strength he possessed. He reveled in how her arms wrapped around him and refused to let go. Knowing they were about to succumb to each other again they broke apart. Erik helped her to mount her horse. Not wanting to cry in front of him she dug her heel into Beauty and rode away from everything she loved.</p><p>    He went back inside and closed the door behind him. Erik was startled to see Maxwell sitting the foyer with a candle next to him.<br/>    - Maxwell, why are you up at this hour? Erik asked trying to disguise the pain from his voice.<br/>    - I thought you would need someone to talk to, sir.<br/>    - I can’t. Not now.<br/>    - Anytime. Goodnight Erik.<br/>    - Goodnight Max, he said as he started up the stairs.<br/>    - We’re all here for you Erik, he heard Maxwell call out after him.<br/>    - I know, was all he could manage to say.</p><p>    Once he was in his room again, he saw that the fire was dying but enough light remained to illuminate the room. His eyes rested on his bed. No, their bed. The bed where so much love had been made. He could still smell her scent lingering in the air, on his skin. As he walked over to the bed, he kicked something on the floor. His mask. He hadn’t realized he’d gone outside without it. He took a seat on the bed and picked it up. Not long ago his biggest concern was how she would react to seeing him without it. How he longed for those days. After placing it on his bedside table he got up to slip his trousers and jacket off. He caught sight of the bed again. The wrinkled sheets, the pillow where her head had rested, and the twisted covers. He battled with himself again. It would be almost unbearably painful to sleep here but more painful not to.<br/>    Exhaustion caused him to succumb. He extinguished his candles and slipped between the sheets. They were still warm and they still smelled of her. He gently stroked the area her body had been and the pain was unbearably cruel. His arms ached for her. He reached for her pillow and hugged it tightly to his body inhaling her fragrance. More tears came and he was powerless to fight them. He let them fall. Exhausted physically and emotionally he let sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Darkness Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later.</p><p>    Today her world and her dreams would come to a brutal end. It was only moments before her “wedding” to that monster. This was the last thing on earth that she wanted but she would do anything to save Erik. She wouldn’t allow anything or anyone to harm him.   <br/>    Staring at her reflection in the mirror she saw what she looked like in her wedding dress and something inside of her died. As usual her thoughts always drifted back to Erik and the beautiful memory of their night together. She wanted to run to him and for him to keep her safe. However, that wasn’t possible. Wiping the tears from her eyes another thought invaded her mind. What would Jack do when he discovered she was no longer a virgin? Would he insult her again? Would he hit her? She wasn’t certain if she truly cared.<br/>    Time was not her friend. In a matter of only moments Marie would come for her. She loved her friend so much. She was her rock now. Taking advantage of the time she did have she again let her mind wander back to the night when she’d fully become a woman.  She remembered the passion, ecstasy, and the feel of his skin on hers. Then there was the knowledge that he’d saved himself for her as well. It was beyond unfair that this was happening to them. It was cruel. The only consolation was that her outing to the castle had seemingly gone undetected. Then her bedroom door opened, it was Marie.<br/>    - It’s time honey, Marie said softly.<br/>    - I know Marie, I know.</p><p>    Dusk was approaching quickly. Today was the day his hopes and dreams had been brutally stripped away from him. His Angel, his precious Angel would never be his. He felt that familiar pain in his heart but no tears would come. He didn’t have any left. He felt empty inside.<br/>    He thought only briefly of the bastard that had caused all of this. He vowed that if he even heard of him hurting her, he would make him pay. Dearly.<br/>    The only measure of comfort was knowing that for a brief moment in time they’d shared happiness.  He thought of the music, the laughter, the moment she’d declared her love, and then there was the night they were together. The night he would hold close to his heart for all time. It had been pure heaven being with her in that most intimate way but it was all over. That very thought took all of the air out of his lungs. He wanted to hold out hope that maybe one day he would see her again but it was difficult to see that now.<br/>    - One day, my love, one day, he said quietly as the sun disappeared and gave way to night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Consumed by Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years later</p><p>    Two long years Christine had endured being married to Jack and every waking moment felt like hell. To make matters worse Jack hadn’t said one kind word to her. She felt as though she were in prison. However, one of the worst moments was when Jack discovered she was not a virgin. It was the night of their wedding.<br/>(begin flashback)<br/>    Christine dreaded this moment. It was their wedding night and the sick, satisfied look on his face made her insides tighten. She knew what was coming and fear caused her to back against the wall. Erik. Dear God all she wanted was to run to him and seek the shelter of his arms.<br/>    - Didn’t you hear me!? Take off your dress, now!<br/>    - Please don’t make me do this, Jack. I’ll do anything else you want just please not this, she pleaded uselessly. Her heart fell to her stomach when she saw Jack coming towards her.<br/>    - Do not test my patience Christine. I’ve made it clear to you the consequences of not obeying me. Now undress.<br/>She tried to unfasten the buttons on her dress but her hands were shaking. She was sick to her stomach and terrified. Her hands wouldn’t cooperate.<br/>    - It seems we’ll have to do this the hard way, Jack said.<br/>Without warning Jack hit her across her face with the back of his hand and ripped her dress from her body. She knew it was futile to resist so she tried to resign herself to the fight. He pushed her down on the bed warning her not to move as he undressed himself. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see anything. She saw Erik in her mind’s eye but this time not even his image could comfort her knowing she was about to be violated. Then Jack was on top of her, kissing her and forcing his tongue in her mouth. She turned her head to try to stop him.<br/>    - Don’t fight me. You know what I’m capable of, he said cupping one of her breasts under his rough hands.<br/>    - Please stop! Leave me alone, she begged one last time. Tears falling freely from her eyes.<br/>    - You’re my wife now and you will not resist me. This may not be as bad     as you think, he said as he penetrated her.<br/>A small part of her died with each violent thrust. He wasn’t gentle so there was no way she could pretend it was Erik. When he was done, he hit her again.<br/>    - You gave yourself to that freak! He said as he got off the bed, well he may have been the first to have you but mark my words. I’ll be the last.<br/>She covered herself as he grabbed his clothes and left her alone. She knew he was gone when she heard the front door slam shut. Only then did she allow herself to cry. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he’d hurt her.<br/>    When she composed herself, she rose from the bed and wrapped her robe around her. She removed the sheets from the bed and vowed to burn them. Once she had clean ones on the bed, she bathed herself thoroughly. Although her hands were shaking, she scrubbed at her skin until it was raw and only until she felt as clean as she could she dried off. After dressing herself, she made good on her vow to burn those sheets.<br/>    It looked as though he wouldn’t be returning for the rest of the night and that was fine with her.<br/>    She was so desperate to run to Erik. Only he could make her feel better right now but she remembered their agreement. They wouldn’t attempt to see each other no matter what. It was much too risky. He’d insisted on it being this way because no matter how much he wanted to see her he wouldn’t be the one to put her in danger. She reluctantly agreed wanting to respect his wishes. She regretted that now with a burning intensity. There was something he needed to know. Something he had every right to know but his words rang in her ears again.<br/>    - No matter what Angel.<br/>    She sighed and turned to go inside.  She extinguished her candles and slipped under the covers and wrapped them securely around her. Her thoughts wandered again., She was overdue by two weeks for her menstrual cycle and she knew what that meant. She said these words as she placed her hands protectively on her belly.<br/>    - Hold on my little one. I love you so, and your father loves you with all his heart.<br/>    (end flashback)<br/>She’d had three miscarriages since then. They were all so painful and devastating to accept. They were her children and they would never have the chance to live but there was the one that cut her the deepest. The first. It was Erik’s baby. Their baby and he would never know. She thought perhaps it was best he didn’t. The thought caused angry and bitter tears to spill from her eyes.<br/>    She tried to think of happy times with Erik but none would come. It seemed as though the memories were fading and that frightened her. There was also another thing that scared her. She hadn’t sung one note since she’d married Jack. She had lost the desire to sing. The only good thing she had in her life was her dear friend Marie.</p><p>    He was drinking again. It was the only way he could numb the pain. Life was unbearable and he only wanted to die. However, the only thing that stopped him from suicide was his Angel. What if she needed him? The thought of the things she was going through for him was too much for him to think about. He couldn’t hold her accountable for any of what was happening. The blame fell on Jack.<br/>    He stumbled back inside with his whiskey bottle in hand. If Christine saw him like this, she would be ashamed of him and he couldn’t be any good to her in this state. Angry at himself he threw the bottle in the fireplace and vowed to never touch another drop.<br/>    He fell into one of the chairs in the dining room and did something he hadn’t done in two years. He cried. They were cleansing tears and he unexpectedly felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>    - Is there anything you need sir? Asked Angelique.<br/>    - No. What I need, what I want I cannot have, Erik replied.<br/>    - I can’t imagine what you must be feeling Erik but you must know that drinking will only make things worse. You can’t keep things inside,<br/>    - I know, it’s just that……………I miss her, terribly. I feel empty and dead inside without her. Erik said his voice breaking. His sobs shook his whole body.<br/>    - Take heart Erik. Sometimes things have a way of working out for the best.</p><p>    The sun had already set and Erik was readying himself for bed. He was in a contemplative mood. He’d insisted to Christine that they not see each other but his resolve was waning. He barely remembered what she felt like and that truly frightened him. Every part of him needed to see her again. He still loved her desperately and hoped that her feelings for him were still the same.<br/>    His eyes drifted to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He knelt in front of it and lifted the heavy lid. The small silver box that still held her ring was on top. He opened it and held the ring in his hand. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he imagined slipping it onto her finger. Choking back tears he slipped it back into its box and closed it. Then he eyed something else. The sheets they’d made love on. Her scent had long since faded and on one of his worst nights he’d considered burning them. Sitting down on the floor he held them in his lap. It was all he had of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Ray of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months later</p><p>    - Christine, wake up!<br/>    - Marie? What’s the matter?<br/>    - I have something for you, Marie said as she slipped an envelope into Christine’s hand.<br/>    - A letter?<br/>    - From Erik.<br/>Her heart leapt in her chest as she ripped it open. It read:</p><p> </p><p>My Dearest Christine,<br/>    I know I insisted we have no contact but my resolve has completely vanished. I cannot fathom how it has lasted for such a long period of time. My heart, my soul, every fiber of my being longs to see your face. My arms ache to hold you. I long to hear your voice. My love for you has not weakened, it has only grown. If you wish to see me, I’ll be in the forest where I rescued you that long-ago night. Meet me there at sunset tomorrow night. Take care to make sure you are not followed. <br/>            Your true Husband,<br/>                Erik</p><p>    His words were like oxygen to her lungs. For the first time in nearly three years she felt something other than numbness. She embraced Marie as she held the letter to her heart.<br/>    She felt complete joy for the first time in ages. Erik. He still loved her and he wanted to see her. Of course, she would be there tomorrow. Nothing in the world could hold her back.<br/>    When Marie left, she got up and caught her reflection in the mirror. She was thin and looked frail. The past two and a half years hadn’t been good to her. However, she refused to let Jack destroy her. No matter how many times he forced himself on her, no matter how much he beat her she couldn’t give up. She wouldn’t give up. She didn’t know if she would ever be with Erik but all that mattered was that she’d see him tomorrow. Tomorrow he would hold her again.<br/>    If her intuition was correct Jack would be out with one of his concubines. It didn’t matter to her that he was unfaithful. Only on paper was Jack Leroux her husband. In her heart Erik Destler was and that would never change.</p><p>    The next day the sun was beginning to set and just as she suspected Jack was nowhere to be found. His goons were gone as well so now was the moment to make her move. She led Beauty through the field behind her house. She was feeling a bit winded as she’d not ridden since her last night with Erik. She’d lost so much strength but she had to press on. Her heart and love kept her moving forward.<br/>    When she was far enough away, she mounted Beauty and that took more out of her than she cared to admit. Catching her breath, she dug her heel into Beauty and rode eastward.</p><p>    He prayed that she would come and that she had gotten his letter in time. He stood in the very place where he’d found her that night. The sunset cast beautiful orange and pinkish colors over the landscape. A slight breeze lightly caressed his face. He was broken from his reverie when he heard the sound of hoof beats approaching. He looked in the direction the sound was coming from and his heart lurched in his chest. She’d come! She dismounted, secured Beauty to a tree, and turned to face him. She was different. The warm glow cast on her face by the sunset couldn’t disguise how thin and frail she looked. What had that bastard done to her!?  No, he couldn’t give way to anger. He wouldn’t squander this time with her for it was far too precious. His heart warmed when he saw her reaction to seeing him. She was still beautiful.<br/>    -Erik, she said in a weak voice that tugged at his heart.<br/>    - Christine……<br/>She began walking towards him and he ran to meet her. He caught her in his arms and held on for dear life. He wept when she wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.<br/>    -Angel, I’ve died not seeing you, he said the emotion clouding his voice.<br/>    - Oh, darling so have I.<br/>For what seemed like an eternity they just stood there holding on to each other as though their lives depended on it. Not saying a word.<br/>    When the tears were dried, he pulled back to look at her. He stroked her face and she did the same as she unmasked him. Desperately he lowered his mouth to hers kissing her possessively yet tenderly. His head spun as she grabbed his head to deepen the kiss and stroked his back. He beckoned her to open her mouth to him and when she did it took every bit of self-restraint, he possessed not to ravish her. Although it was the last thing, he wanted he knew he needed to stop. He had to know what she’d been put through.<br/>    - Why did you stop, darling?<br/>    - I need to know how you’re fairing, love.<br/>    - I think you can see by looking at me.<br/>    - Don’t be coy. What has he done to you Christine? You look like the life has been taken right out of you.<br/>    - You don’t know it by half.<br/>    - Tell me everything.<br/>    - Everything? She said warily<br/>    - Everything.</p><p>    She didn’t know where to begin so she just started speaking.<br/>    - It’s so horrible Erik. I live in a constant nightmare.<br/>They were sitting on the ground now. His back against the very tree she’d hit her head on. She was nestled between his legs with his arms around her, his hand stroking her back as she continued.<br/>    - He hits me over the slightest infraction.<br/>She felt him stiffen at those words but he said nothing for he knew she had to get everything out.<br/>    - I’m under constant stress. I can barely keep enough nourishment in me to sustain my body.<br/>She didn’t want to say the next words for she knew what Erik’s reaction would be but she had to choke them out anyway.<br/>    - He forces himself on me, he makes me do things I don’t want to do. In the beginning I thought I could pretend it was you but he’s not gentle in the slightest.<br/>He couldn’t be silent any longer. He released her and stood.<br/>    - I’ll kill him!! I swear on my life I’ll kill him and I shall enjoy it!!!<br/>His rage frightened her but she understood it. She didn’t like seeing him this angry so she went to comfort him.<br/>    - Erik, darling look at me, she took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her gaze.<br/>He still didn’t know the worst of it and she could only guess at his reaction.<br/>    - There’s more.<br/>    - Everything, he said his voice a mixture of emotions.<br/>She turned away from him before she spoke.<br/>    - I’ve had three miscarriages, Erik. Three. The doctor said it was due to stress and lack of nourishment.<br/>Tears were falling freely from her eyes and Erik cradled her against his strong frame. He couldn’t believe his ears but he waited for her to continue.<br/>    - My children Erik! She said looking up at him, my babies and I’ll never hold them! That bastard killed them! Then there was the night of the, when……<br/>    - Your wedding night, he said through clenched teeth.<br/>    - Yes. He discovered I was no longer a virgin and he knew then that I had been with you. It was the first time he forced himself on me and the first time he struck me. Erik I’ve never once regretted that         night with you. It’s been with me every moment of every day. Our first time was supposed to be with each other. I’ve never wavered in that.<br/>He was so moved by her words he could no longer bear it. He gathered her in his arms and began to kiss her. He was stunned when she stopped him.<br/>    - Erik there’s more.<br/>    - More? What more could there possibly be?<br/>    - Please, darling sit with me.<br/>He braced himself for whatever came next and waited for her to continue.<br/>    - All three of them almost destroyed me Erik. The children I’ll never know, never hold.<br/>    - I cannot imagine what you felt, Angel.<br/>    - One of them was the most difficult to endure.<br/>    - Why? I don’t understand, he said clearly not expecting what came next.<br/>He could see her pain and wanted desperately to take it from her.<br/>    - Darling it’s so awful. Erik the first was yours! That evil man killed our baby!<br/>The pain was immeasurable and it pierced his heart like a dagger. They held each other and grieved for the child they would never know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lovers Find Comfort in Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik held her in his arms unwilling to let her go. Lying on the soft ground on the pallet he’d made them he relished the way her head felt on his chest. When she was cold, he covered her with his cape and was relieved when she seemed to calm down a bit.<br/>    He was still processing everything she’d said to him. He was in shock. Everything she’d been through and survived. The loss of their baby and the two other children she lost. The unspeakable things that man had done to her. She was easily the strongest most brave person he ever knew. He couldn’t help but admire and respect her.<br/>    - Erik?<br/>    - Yes, Angel, he replied.<br/>    - I haven’t sang at all since we created our duet together. I just don’t think it’s in me anymore.<br/>This hurt him. He’d fallen in love with her voice before he’d fallen in love with her. A voice wasn’t something a person lost and he knew she needed to be inspired again. Erik felt that their duet was the perfect way to do that. He also just needed to hear her voice again.</p><p> </p><p>(Erik)<br/>No more talk of darkness<br/>Forget all your fears<br/>I’m here nothing can harm you<br/>I’ll warm you and calm you<br/>Let me be your freedom<br/>Let daylight dry your tears<br/>I’m here with you beside you<br/>To guard you and to guide you</p><p>He waited for her to continue the song. Then there it was, the voice that he loved, oh, so dear.</p><p>(Christine)<br/>Say you’ll love me every waking moment<br/>Turn my head with talk of summertime<br/>Say you need me with you now and always<br/>Promise me that all you say is true<br/>That’s all I ask of you<br/>(Erik)<br/>Let me be your shelter, let me be your light<br/>Your safe, no one can harm you<br/>Your fears are far behind you</p><p>(Christine)<br/>All I want is freedom<br/>A world with no more night<br/>And you always beside me<br/>To hold me and to hide me</p><p>(Erik)<br/>Then say you’ll share with me<br/>One love, One lifetime<br/>Let me lead you from your solitude<br/>Say you need me with you here beside you<br/>Anywhere you go let me go too<br/>Christine that’s all I ask of you.</p><p>They were now facing each other, holding each other’s hands as they finished. Their voices blending perfectly.</p><p>(Erik and Christine)<br/>Say you’ll share with me<br/>One love, One lifetime<br/>Lead me save me from my solitude<br/>Say you want me with you here beside you<br/>Anywhere you go let me go to<br/>Love me<br/>That’s all I ask of you.</p><p>Their lips met and it burned again. No, it raged. That old fire was rekindled after years of being dormant. They came back to life in each other’s arms and neither wanted it to end. After so long of feeling dead inside they didn’t allow it to. They were desperate to feel something again, desperate for each other, just desperate.<br/>    Their minds warned them of the dangers but their bodies, their hearts had a will of their own, and it wouldn’t be denied.<br/>    - Erik, she said breathlessly<br/>    - Yes, Angel. I didn’t hurt you, did I? he asked concerned.<br/>    - No, no of course not it’s just that… I want this, I do.<br/>    - You’re afraid.<br/>    - No, not of you. Just please be gentle.<br/>    - I’m being selfish. You’ve been through a terrible ordeal. I would never force you.<br/>    - I know darling, I know. I’ve spent the past two and a half years wishing and praying for this. I need you.<br/>    - Oh, Christine and I need you. You’ll tell me if I hurt you?<br/>    - You won’t hurt me, Erik.<br/>    - Never.</p><p>She laid back on their soft pallet and he placed his jacket under her head. Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of his skin on hers and she was awed by how sensitive he was to her needs. She lost herself in him as he kissed her mouth, her neck, and her breasts. His lips grazed her stomach and she cried out his name when he kissed her in her most private place. Never had she felt anything so blissful. She wanted the sensation to last so she twined her fingers in his hair and held his head closer. She writhed at the pleasure he was creating with his tongue. It almost felt wrong.<br/>    - Erik, now. I need you now.<br/>He needed no more urging. He looked deep into her eyes as he entered her oh, so slowly. They were whole again, each completing the other. She held him close, wrapping her legs around him, never wanting this to end.  Erik wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him as he felt her body begin to tremor. He waited for her and they reached that peak together. Crying out each other’s names they wilted in each other’s arms.</p><p>    He must have fallen asleep. He awoke to find Christine gone and he became panic stricken. He wasn’t ready to let go yet. He quickly sat up and searched for her. His heartbeat and breathing slowed when he saw her standing with her back against a tree gazing longingly at the castle.</p><p>    She heard him approach and felt his arm slip around her. She welcomed it and held him close.<br/>    - What are you thinking, love? He asked as he brushed his lips across her hair.<br/>    - Many things. I still think of the castle as my home. My unwavering love for you, oh, Erik are we never to know a life together?<br/>    - I know not, Angel.<br/>    - I cannot endure this life forever Erik. Every waking moment I live in fear. I never know what he’ll do next. I’ve only continued on because of Marie and you.<br/>    - I’m happy you have her.<br/>    - Tell me how you’ve faired darling. This must be equally difficult for you. She said sensing his hesitation.<br/>    - It has been hell without you. My tears had completely vanished. I was numb and empty inside. So many times, I wanted to see you but then I remembered our agreement…… I began drinking.<br/>    - Darling, all this time I’ve been going on about myself. You’ve been hurting as well.<br/>They both stood in silence gazing across the castle grounds. Their home. They wanted to run inside and lock the doors behind them and go on as if none of this had happened. They wanted to live their happily ever after but both knew it couldn’t be. A sense of hopeless despair washed over them. They were soul mates and best friends. It was far beyond cruel.<br/>It was time and they held each other close.<br/>    - I’ll never give up darling and I don’t want you to either. Promise me.<br/>    - I promise, Angel. Never.<br/>There was enough moonlight to illuminate his face. When she looked at him, she didn’t see the monster, the freak that Jack saw. She saw the face of the man she loved. Taking it in her hands she reached up to kiss him. The feel of his mouth on hers sent shivers down her spine. They fit perfectly together in every way. Two halves of a whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Erik Reflects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- I gather she came, Maxwell said.<br/>- Yes.<br/>- I assumed you would be happier.<br/>- Oh, I am, Erik said with a smile. She still loves me and it was wonderful being so close to her again, her voice, but it’s just……<br/>- Tell me, son.<br/>Erik hesitated then began.<br/>- He torments her Max. She’s hurting and I know she cannot endure this forever.<br/>- Erik what has he done?<br/>Anger and rage boiled in his veins. He wanted Jack Leroux to pay for what he’d done to his Angel. He had to compose himself before he could speak.<br/>- Everything you could possibly imagine. The unspeakable things he’s done. I can’t even speak the words where she’s concerned.<br/>- Bastard, Maxwell uttered under his breath<br/>- I’m afraid that’s not everything, he said in a strained voice, she’s miscarried three times.<br/>- My God……<br/>- It gets worse Max.<br/>- Erik, what?<br/>- The first was, mine. Erik said choking on the words.<br/>He was in pain and as the tears fell freely down his face, he felt Maxwell put a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>    After he’d retired to his room, he thought about everything Erik had disclosed to him. The things that heinous man had done to Christine and the torment Erik was in. It was unfair and he loathed the situation.<br/>    Ever since his parent’s death he’d raised Erik since he was a small boy. Erik was so young he hardly remembered them and although he tried to do his best, he was never able to understand what Erik felt as a result of his deformity. He would retreat into his solitude and his music.<br/>    All of the years of seeing Erik’s solitude, his pain, the despair, and him being concerned he would never find love were heartbreaking to witness. When Erik had related to him hearing Christine’s voice for the first time, he knew he’d never be the same. Then there was when the two of them were together finally and the moment when she’d declared her love for Erik. Maxwell knew that Christine had been heaven-sent. She brought Erik to life and he instantly thought of her as a daughter. Now his daughter was in pain and living in torment. She had lost three children due to this fiend’s madness and one of them had been Erik’s child.  He remembered the tortured expression on Erik’s face when he’d spoken the words.<br/>    It was clear to him that something had to be done. But what?</p><p>    This was madness, total madness! She was fed up with this situation. It pained her to see her friend lose three children and being forced to be with a man she despises so she could save the man she loves. The despicable things this man had done to her made her blood curdle. Christine and Erik didn’t deserve this fate.<br/>    Marie was at a loss. She wanted so badly to do something to end this, but what? Hopefully the answer would come to her soon.</p><p>    Lying in bed he thought about his time with her that night. He closed his eyes as he remembered seeing her face and the feel of her arms around him. He felt alive in her arms and it so was emotional making love with her. The knowledge that she still loved him was enough to keep him sane.<br/>    Then there was the obvious difference in her appearance. She’d lost so much weight and was so fragile looking. The life she was living was killing her inside. His Angel was fading away. Although her voice made his spirit soar it wasn’t the same either. When they sang together, he sensed that she was struggling to hit notes that once were effortless for her.<br/>    He knew in his heart that she wouldn’t give up on her promise not to give up on them and neither would he. Her strength was incomparable but he sensed she would have a breaking point. He feared that with an intensity that took him by surprise.  Would it come one day after Jack had forced himself on her once more? Would it take her losing another child? He didn’t know but one thing he was certain of was that this must come to an end. This evil man had to be dealt with and he wanted to be the one who did it. He’d wronged the woman he loved and he would pay dearly for it one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. An Angel Struggles to Hold On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later.</p><p>    She was lying in bed praying he wouldn’t touch her. She was lying on her side with her back to him and when she was certain that he was asleep she slipped out of bed. Wrapping her robe around her she walked through her small house to her pantry. Closing the door behind her she sat her candle on the floor beside her. She felt for the loose board on the floor and pried it loose. Lifting them gently into her hands she held them to her chest. Her most precious possessions and all that she had of Erik. The song that he sent her three years ago that felt like a lifetime ago. She trailed her fingers over the paper tracing the lyrics and the music notes. The music was still inside her but these days she couldn’t release it. Not without Erik. When he began singing to her it felt as though he were breathing air into her lungs. That sweet duet told of their desire to be together and the thought of the way their voices blended together made a tear fall from her eye. Then there was the envelope that contained the letter he sent her letting her know that he still wanted her. She thought of their rendezvous as she touched the paper. Being so close to him again overwhelmed her senses. She was accustomed to abuse in her life so being gently caressed and spoken to respectfully were almost foreign to her.<br/>    Then she thought of the feelings he’d reawakened within her. He’d been so gentle and caring when they made love. More surprising yet was that there was no fear at all. It wasn’t apparent to her how palpable her need for him was until the moment they touched. His skin and voice were like ointments to her wounded soul. Her wounded body.<br/>    Mindful of the hour she folded her precious possessions and secured them under the floor board. She paused in her kitchen and looked around in deep thought. She once thought of this place as home but those days were long gone. Jack hadn’t only taken over her life but he’d taken over her home. Only it wasn’t home anymore. It had been an almost torturous experience being so near to the castle. She wanted so badly to run inside and never come out. To be there with Erik, forever.<br/>    She sighed and returned to their room. Blowing out her candle she slipped underneath the covers as quietly as possible but it was all in vain. She died inside every time he touched her. Knowing it was pointless to fight she laid on her back and prayed it would be over quickly.</p><p>    After taking a bath early the next morning Christine was making breakfast. Although she was clean physically on the inside, she felt defiled again. She wanted so many times in the past to give up and now was no different. But how could she give up now when Erik still loved her despite everything? <br/>    There was only one thing that killed her hope of ever being with her beloved. She was Jack’s wife and he would never willingly let her go. Defeat once again reared its head and she prayed for more strength. If this was to be her life for the rest of her days, she would surely go mad.<br/>    After he’d finished his breakfast he left for the day and Christine was grateful for the solitude. She had gone out to her field. The only place where she ever found a small measure of peace. It was a beautiful spring day but she couldn’t take any enjoyment from it. Looking towards heaven she prayed that her and Erik’s nightmare would come to an end.<br/>    - Please, God, she said, I’m losing my strength.</p><p> </p><p>    She actually thought she’d gotten away with it! She should have known by now that nothing she did was a secret to him. It wasn’t enough to insult him with her faithlessness but she took him for a complete fool as well. The very thought of that made his blood boil in his veins. It was clear that threatening that freak’s life wasn’t enough to keep her in line let alone losing three children. Damn the woman wouldn’t break! Not even after all the times of forcing her to fulfill his needs.<br/>    So, she still had some fight left in her, did she? Well he would find something to remedy that.<br/>    - You have no idea the lengths I’ll go to keep you. If I can’t have you then no one will. Jack thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Christine Makes the Ultimate Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year later.</p><p>    She was dead inside, no longer living but merely existing. Ever since she discovered that Jack knew of her encounter with Erik. Life had been completely altered. It was unimaginable! She was no longer allowed to go into the village and Marie couldn’t come around very often. She was a virtual prisoner in her own home. It wasn’t as if she were able to leave. Six months ago, her beloved Beauty had taken ill and had to be put down. It was a heartbreaking experience saying goodbye to her for she hadn’t been only a horse but a friend.<br/>    The night he informed her he knew about her being with Erik had been a nightmare. It was the worst beating she’d received at his hand and she wished he had killed her. Raising her hand to her chest she felt the scar where Jack cut her. He was drunk that night and took her against her will again. She attempted to fight him but that only enraged him further by him brandishing a knife on her.<br/>    She wanted to die that night. She prayed for it but regretted it instantly when Erik’s face flashed in her mind’s eye. Erik, she thought to herself. Why did she still love him so much when she knew she couldn’t be with him? Christine thought if she could forget him then the pain would leave but she knew that Erik was a part of her soul.<br/>    Deciding she needed to have some fresh air she stood from her chair. It was a task that took so much out of her these days. Living this miserable existence was aging her before her time.<br/>    She walked to her typical place in her field and feel to her knees. She prayed that her nightmare would come to an end someday. That she wouldn’t always have to live this way. She asked God to give Erik strength as well. She loathed how numb she constantly felt but she realized it was the only way to survive each day.<br/>    Looking up she realized the leaves were changing colors and the sky was a deep solid blue. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted a movement in the distance. It appeared to be a male figure but she knew she could be hallucinating. She saw the movement again and instantly knew who it was when she saw his cape. Erik! He was here! Her Angel was watching over her and could feel his gaze even at a distance. Fear gripped her heart when she remembered Jack’s threat. No, he couldn’t be here! She had to warn him.<br/>    Standing on her feet she walked slowly towards the woods. Her heart leapt knowing that she was about to lay eyes on him again after a long and dreadful year. It had been too long and she ached for the safety of his embrace. A sense of dread lurked in the back of her mind for she knew she would have to send him away, forever. It would be perhaps the most difficult thing she’d ever do.</p><p>    He backed further into the woods when he saw her approach. Erik was trembling knowing he was about to hold her in his arms again. Sadly, he lived in torture for these moments for they didn’t come very often. Nevertheless, he would take very opportunity, and commit every detail to memory for he’d never love another. Christine was his Angel and keeper of his heart. She made his song take flight and it would always be her. He sighed and waited patiently for her to come to him.</p><p>    - Erik? Where are you darling? She called out to him.<br/>    - Christine. She heard him say in a weak and fragile voice.<br/>She turned around in his direction and saw him. He took her breath away yet she strangely felt angry with him. Damn him for making her love him so. Damn his eyes, his voice. Her hopes and dreams stood before her. So how could she possibly speak the words that would end everything she lived for? She realized that if she truly loved him, she would do just that.</p><p>    He was totally unable to make sense of her reaction. Why did she look at him with anger in her eyes? Not able to hold himself back any longer he walked to her and wrapped his aching arms around her. To his relief she didn’t hesitate in doing the same. Heavens he loved her so.<br/>    They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes unable to hide their love. She touched his face and like always she unmasked him. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her tenderly. He trailed kisses all over her face and he obliged when she urged his mouth towards hers once more. She parted her lips and allowed him access to her mouth. He was so intoxicated he tangled her hair with his fingers and held her in a death grip. She held him so tightly he felt as though she couldn’t bear to let him go and he didn’t object. She twined her fingers in his thin hair to deepen the kiss as he ran his hand over her breast and gently cupped it. She ran her hands all over his back and it soothed the pain of their year-long separation. When he left her mouth, he kissed her neck. He wanted her desperately and knew she needed him as well.  So, it was surprising when she spoke.<br/>    - Erik, we can’t. Darling we have to stop, she said breathless.<br/>    - Why? We need each other, Angel.<br/>    - Oh, sweetheart I know, and I need you more than you realize, it’s just that…… she said fumbling for the right words.<br/>    - Christine what?! I don’t understand, why are you acting this way? It’s been so long…. Erik said feeling hurt.<br/>    - Oh, my love it’s been far too long but we can’t do this, ever again.<br/>He was alarmed now. Why was she acting this way? What had provoked this in her that she would refuse him? What if she were about to say goodbye forever? No! That was a thought he couldn’t bear.<br/>    - Christine what’s the meaning of this? You’re frightening me! He said the tenderness in his voice giving way to panicked fear.<br/>    - It kills me to say this but we have to accept that we can never have a life together. Darling don’t you see that he’ll never let me go?<br/>    - I know it seems that way now but Angel someday we will. We’re in hell now but we have to believe that this won’t last forever.<br/>    - I want to believe that Erik I do but he knows we were together this past year. He threatened your life again and if he sees us, he’ll kill you. I can’t let that happen the thought of you…………………<br/>    - Let him come for me then! I’ll end this myself.<br/>    - No. Something could go wrong and you’d be hurt, she said with tears in her eyes.<br/>    - I don’t care what happens to me if I can die to free you from this nightmare then it will be worth it.<br/>    - Why? So, I could then live in a world where you don’t exist? Darling it’s terribly selfish of me but knowing that you’re alive would bring me     a small measure of comfort.<br/>    - Angel don’t do this………<br/>    - Erik it’s foolish to torture ourselves. This must end.<br/>    - Christine, I know in my heart you don’t want this. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. I will not walk away from you. It’s like asking me to forget to breathe, he said feeling the earth give way beneath his feet, I know you love me.<br/>    - Of course, I love you.<br/>    - Then please forget this. I cannot bear the thought of never seeing you again, Erik pleaded.<br/>    - Erik, please don’t make this harder than it already is it’s because I love you that I can’t forget what I’ve said. As much as it kills me inside, I have to let you go.<br/>She put her hand to his face and he held it there not believing what was happening. She was saying goodbye and his heart was breaking.<br/>    - Christine, no! No……Erik cried in agony tears beginning to fall from his eyes.<br/>He felt her arms wrap around him and he reciprocated. She was crying as well and through their tears they shared a final kiss.<br/>    - I’m leaving my heart with you, Erik Destler.<br/>    - You are taking mine with you Christine……Destler. I love you, my Angel.<br/>    - I’ll love you forever, darling. Goodbye.<br/>With that, she was gone. He felt broken, stunned, and empty as every conceivable emotion was coursing through his veins. Erik fell to his knees, unable to fight the unrelenting wave of grief and bitterness that threatened to destroy him. He vowed that one day that bastard would pay for his crimes. Once Erik regained his composure he stood and began to make his way back to the castle.</p><p>    She was running now her tears blinding her as Erik’s screams rang in her ears and mind. His agony would haunt her for the rest of her days. All Christine wanted was to run back to him, hold him, and say she didn’t mean it so his pain would go away. Alas she couldn’t. The knowledge that she’d hurt the man she loved more than life itself cut her to the core but it was necessary to preserve his life. <br/>    Once she was inside, she made her way to the small room where she kept her song and letter hidden. It was all she would ever have of him and that knowledge crushed her. She collapsed on the floor and hugged her knees to her body. The pain in her heart was immeasurable permeating her whole body. She thought of suicide briefly but remembered what she said to Erik about wanting to know he was alive. It would be selfishly cruel for her to take that away from him. What must he be feeling now? Was he angry with her? Would he eventually hate her? She couldn’t bear that thought nor could she imagine him being capable of having those negative emotions towards her.<br/>    - I love you, Erik. I always will, she said quietly to herself willing him to hear her.</p><p>    Erik stormed through the castle doors without a word to anyone as he made his way to his room. After he slammed the door behind him, he fell back against it using it for support. His body was shaking violently and his mind couldn’t process what had just happened. Just like that she was gone, forever, and he was livid! Never with her though. None of this was her fault it was Jack’s doing.<br/>    He knew in his heart it was the last thing she would want. It was in the way she kissed him, her expression of love, and the way she held him for dear life that told the truth. Thinking of these things made his heart ache. What crime had they committed besides falling madly in love? All they wanted was a life together. There was never a more brutally cruel twist of fate.<br/>    He pushed himself away from the door and stumbled across the room. He looked down at the trunk that still held her ring and the sheets they made love on so long ago. He couldn’t bring himself to open it so he sat on the floor and leaned back against it. The contents of that trunk were all he would ever have of her and that knowledge cut him like a dagger.<br/>    He saw that he still had his mask in his hand. Christine was the only one to ever remove it and when she did, he never once saw fear or disgust in her eyes. She made him feel normal but suddenly he felt self-conscious again. As he quickly secured it to his face, he heard a quiet knock at the door.<br/>    - Erik are you alright? Please let me in, Max said from behind the door.<br/>    - Come in, Max, Erik said knowing he couldn’t turn him away.<br/>Erik looked up at the only father he’d ever known as he sat next to him and felt him ease him into his arms to comfort him.<br/>    - Tell me everything son.<br/>    - It’s so horrible, his voice broke.;<br/>    - Why? Is he still hurting her?<br/>    - I feel certain he is but, that’s not all.<br/>    - Then what Erik? Tell me.<br/>    - She turned me away, forever.<br/>    - She loves you Erik. She wouldn’t do that if there wasn’t a reason. <br/>    - He discovered our rendezvous last year and threatened her with my life if we continued to meet.<br/>    - She’s always protecting you Erik. That’s true love, son. She made a sacrifice to protect you.<br/>    - But I’ll never see her again, never hold her. He said feeling completely lost.<br/>Erik felt Maxwell’s arms tighten around him and neither said another word. He was in terrible pain and he saw no end to it. His Angel was gone forever. It was over and he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>    He didn’t leave until he was sure Erik was asleep. He was officially fed up with the current situation. He couldn’t stand by any longer while Erik and Christine were suffering. While he knew something must be done, he also realized that it must be discreet. Knowing that Angelique and Marguerite were of a like mind they could be trusted not to divulge any details. As he entered the dining room, they were sitting at the table not touching their food. They glanced up when they heard him approach.<br/>    - He’s sleeping, he said.<br/>    - What’s the matter Max, Angelique asked with concern.<br/>    - Is Christine alright? Asked Marguerite.<br/>    - She’s as well as she can be……she had to turn him away. Her husband discovered they were together last year and threatened to kill Erik if she continued to see him.<br/>    - She’s such a remarkable woman, so selfless, Marguerite said distantly.<br/>    - She truly loves him, Angelique replied as they heard a knock at the door.<br/>    - Who could that be at this hour? Maxwell asked perplexed.<br/>    - She’s someone you’ll want to speak to Max. Someone who cares very deeply about what’s happening, Angelique said as she went to answer the door.<br/>Maxwell was perplexed but in his present state he couldn’t care less who it was. His main concern was for Erik and Christine. A few moments later Angelique returned with a young woman by her side.<br/>    - I’d like to introduce you both to Marie. I met her at the market and we struck up a conversation. We soon discovered a connection.<br/>    - I had heard Christine speak of Angelique before so when I inquired if she was the same person I was delighted by the answer.<br/>    - She’s here because she wants to help, replied Angelique.<br/>    - Christine and I have been friends since childhood. We’ve been through everything together and she’s the kindest person I know. She was so full of life especially after she met Erik and now, I hardly recognize her.<br/>    - Erik was the same way. When he was born it was painfully evident that he would never have a normal life but his parents loved him anyway. Erik was barely a year old when they died from cholera. We raised him at his parents’ dying wish. When he reached adolescence, he realized that no woman would ever look on him with love and that knowledge sent him into a despair that was never-ending. That is until Christine came into his life that fateful night. For the first time in his life he truly knew happiness.<br/>    - Then everything changed when Christine was forced to make the choice that would change everything. Marie said hopelessly.<br/>    - So, it seems that we are all in agreement that something must be done about this? Maxwell said.<br/>They all nodded in agreement and discussed the plan they would set in motion. However, it was with the understanding that it couldn’t take place immediately. It had to be done carefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Two Lost Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months later.</p><p>Lately all he did was sleep. It was all he wanted to do anymore and everyone had to force him to eat whether he wanted to or not. They refused to let him out of their sight since he attempted to end his own life and he would’ve succeeded if Maxwell hadn’t gotten there to stop him. He hated being watched like a child but he didn’t have the strength to argue anymore. Since he slept most of his days away it made little difference to him. He glanced over to see Marguerite asleep in a chair. He was grateful that they cared about him but they couldn’t know how he felt. He’d lost his reason to live.<br/>    He was too weak to fight the memories so he closed his eyes and wrapped them around him. Erik thought of the day they created their duet. He would always remember her voice. It was in his heart forever. Their first kiss and then there were the six months they’d been the happiest. Then there was the night they made love, passionate love. He sucked in a breath as he vividly remembered how she felt.  Another memory surfaced and it was the moment she declared her love for him. Then another, the day when all hope had died a violent death. Silent tears fell from his closed eyes. He felt lost and the hurting in his heart seemed to have no end. Ever.<br/>    He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke Marguerite was gone and Angelique was in her place. He let out a small groan when she approached the bed.<br/>    - It might do you good to get some fresh air, Erik, she said as she gently rubbed his back.<br/>    - There is only one thing that can help me.<br/>    - Come outside to the balcony. It’s a beautiful day and you could use a shave.<br/>Knowing it was futile to fight he did as she suggested. It was a nice day and the air did feel good. She handed him a wet cloth and he wiped his face. After she was finished shaving him, she and Marguerite filled a tub with warm water then left him alone with his thoughts.<br/>    He thought back to his childhood and how if it hadn’t been for Maxwell he wouldn’t be here. Erik remembered Maxwell recounting the story of how he’d promised his parents that he would raise him. He skipped ahead to his adulthood. When he had been old enough to understand that he would never have a normal life he became bitter and haunted. He wanted a wife and children just like everyone else. Then one day as he wondered in the woods, he heard a voice and saw a face that changed his life forever.<br/>    The night he saved her life and the months that followed had been a miracle. He then recalled the night she told him about the baby he would never know but somehow would always love. His mind drifted to the awful day she said goodbye to him forever, taking away his reason to live. He could see in her eyes, hear in her voice that it was the last thing she wanted, and if he knew what was best for him, he would never again allow himself to hope again but then another memory surfaced. The one where she made him promise he would never give up. It was a promise he would keep but he vowed to himself that in the meantime he would go on the best he could without her. He couldn’t let this destroy him for he had come to close to allowing it to.<br/>    With his purpose somewhat renewed he rose from the tub and dried himself off. After he was dressed in clean clothes, he walked downstairs to the dining room to eat. Although he still felt empty and broken, he felt for the first time that maybe he could begin to live again.</p><p>Three months later</p><p>    The past six months were a barely tolerable experience. The only thing that gave her comfort was the fact that Jack had stopped touching her altogether. Marie being sporadically absent from her life and that was a cause for concern. She supposed it shouldn’t come as a surprise since she had a life of her own so she wouldn’t fault her for that.<br/>    These last few months she had been haunted by Erik’s tears, his tortured cries, and the sheer agony on his face as she told him goodbye. It played over and over in her mind. She would never forgive herself for that, never. Things were made worse when all she could do was remember the time they’d spent together and knew she’d never be happier. She tried to tell herself that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. However, she dismissed the wretched idea knowing it was a load of rubbish.<br/>    Her insides tightened when she heard the front door open and slam shut. It was him. She busied herself with making dinner hoping he would ignore her. Her heart sank to her stomach when she felt him standing behind her and instinctively, she knew what he wanted.<br/>    - You think I’m a fool, don’t you?<br/>    - Of course not, Jack.<br/>    - I know you saw him again, hmm, when was it? About six months back?<br/>Terror seized her heart as she felt his weight pin her to the counter grabbing her left hand.<br/>    - Do you see this ring?<br/>She didn’t answer him.<br/>    - Well it means you are married to me and you always will be, Mrs. Christine Leroux.<br/>Hearing him say that made her blood curdle. She hated that name with a passion. He dropped her hand but in her other was the knife she was using to prepare dinner. She imagined plunging it into his heart and twisting it. Any hope of doing just that ended when he wrenched the knife away from her and heard it land on the floor with a loud thud. Still pinning her to the counter he began to lift her dress.<br/>    - Jack no! Don’t touch me you bastard!<br/>He slammed her head down hard on the counter disorienting her. The sharp pain that shot through her head dazed her but she heard him say this.<br/>    - Refuse me now and your Phantom freak dies. Imagine seeing me stab him repeatedly.<br/>As he said that he penetrated her forcefully and painfully. She wished he would kill her and be done with it.<br/>    - Imagine me severing his manhood. Did you think I didn’t know about your first pregnancy? It would have been a freak just like his father.<br/>With those words he wounded her more than he ever had before. He continued to violate her for what seemed like hours and when he was done, he left her there on the kitchen floor.<br/>    - Enjoy your dinner whore.<br/>Then she heard the door slam shut behind him and was somewhat relieved he that he was gone. She tried to push herself up but the pain in her head and body wouldn’t allow it. She fell back on the floor and drifted into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Erik Steps In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marie had seen everything through one of the windows but was helpless to prevent it as Jack’s minions were guarding the door. Once she was sure they were gone she burst through the front door and found Christine unconscious on the floor. Panic stricken she tried to revive her.<br/>    - Christine! Oh God please wake up, she said trying to rouse her.<br/>Turning her on her back she pressed her ear to her chest. Marie sighed with relief when she heard her heart beating. She was alive, for now. She’d survived this ordeal but next time she may not be so lucky. Jack would end up killing her if this continued. He’d already murdered her spirit. The friend she’d known her whole life was barely recognizable to her now. If there was any hope of saving Christine the plan had to be executed soon, very soon.<br/>    With her mind made up Marie ran to the bedroom and found a blanket and pillow to make her more comfortable. She rushed from the house and mounted her own horse and raced towards the castle. When she’d arrived, she dismounted and tied her horse to the railing. Once at the door she pounded on it until Maxwell answered.<br/>    - Marie? What’s the matter? You look panic stricken.<br/>    - It’s Christine Max. He almost killed her tonight.<br/>    - He did what to her? Erik said, his voice churning with a mixture of concern and rage.<br/>They hadn’t intended for Erik to hear them but since he had they knew that tonight would be the night. If Erik thought Christine was in bad enough danger, he would take matters into his own hands and out of theirs. Maxwell and Marie looked at each other knowing that the original plan was null and void. Erik would conjure his own now.<br/>    - Answer me! What has he done to her? Erik said trying to control the emotions boiling within him. Tell me!!!!!<br/>    - She was beaten and………. Marie began.<br/>    - And??<br/>    - He forced himself on her, beat her, and left her for dead.<br/>    -Erik paled, Is she…….?<br/>    - No, she’s still alive but Erik she cannot go on like this.<br/>    - No, she won’t. She’s protected me with her life and now I must do the same for her.<br/>    - Erik don’t do anything rash, Maxwell pleaded, she is still married to him and you could both be hung for adultery.<br/>    - I don’t give a damn!!! I will not allow her to be destroyed!<br/>    - Erik she could hang with you if you’re exposed, Maxwell pleaded.<br/>    - Then there’s only one thing to do, Erik said knowing what had to be done and he didn’t care what happened to him afterward. Christine being free from this madman was all that mattered. To hell with him.<br/>    - Erik no, Max pleaded again, if you do this it could be the end of you both and then what hope would you have of ever seeing her again. Of being with her.<br/>    - You said it yourself Max. She still married to that fiend and as long as that is true then there is no hope of us being together. I love her…… so much. I didn’t know what love was………he said feeling the         familiar pain in his heart, I have to stop him Max. She doesn’t deserve anymore pain.<br/>Knowing Erik had made up his mind Maxwell resigned himself to it. Erik would do whatever it took to protect Christine. He only prayed that it didn’t spell the end of them both.<br/>    - Marie, Erik began, where is she? I must go to her.<br/>    - At her house. She was unconscious when I left her to come here. Go to her, Erik. You are the only one who can help her.<br/>In a matter of minutes, he was on his horse in a hard gallop to Christine’s house. All he could think about was seeing to her safety but he was also afraid of how he would react seeing her injured at the hands of a madman. No, he must think of her first. He would have his day with Jack. He braced himself as he dismounted and walked up behind Christine’s home. He peered through the windows and was relieved to see that Jack wasn’t there but his heart stopped when he spied Christine coming to on the kitchen floor. His instincts took control as he forced the door open. His heart broke seeing how helpless she looked. She was once strong and vibrant. Now a mere shell of her remained. He knelt beginning to ease her into his arms but she resisted.<br/>    - NOOOO!! Get away from me you monster!!!!! She said not realizing it was Erik.<br/>    - Shhh Christine it’s me Angel, he said taken aback by the insult.<br/>    - Erik??? No, you have to leave before he returns. Leave me.<br/>    - I’m never leaving you again, never, he said as he gently eased her into his arms and held her there. Tears stung his eyes when he felt her weakly clinging to him.<br/>    - What are you going to do, Erik? She asked afraid she already knew the answer.<br/>    - I’m going to kill him, he stated matter-of-factly.<br/>    - How? What if you are caught?<br/>    - Don’t concern yourself with details or his men. After I’m finished with him, they won’t dare cross me and you will be safe. That’s all that matters Angel now please trust me. Please? He said looking deeply into her beautiful sad eyes as she realized she could lose him.<br/>    - I trust you, darling. Always. She replied.<br/>    - I’m taking you home, to our home. He’ll come for us there but I’ll be waiting. I need to get you out of here now.<br/>    - No wait. Help me up, she said as her thoughts immediately turned to her song and letter. He helped her to the room where she kept them and he retrieved them for her.<br/>    - You kept them all this time?<br/>    - Yes. For so long it’s been all I have had of you. They have brought me so much comfort.<br/>    - We cannot delay any longer Angel. We must leave now.<br/>He wished he had the carriage to make the ride more comfortable<br/>for her. He helped her up onto the horse and held her securely against him. Erik was relieved to be near her again however he knew that<br/>their reunion would soon be tested. He looked heavenward and prayed he wasn’t making matters worse. His heart melted when he felt her wrap her arms around him and he knew that he would fight till the death for her.<br/>    Erik realized there was a chance things wouldn’t go according to plan and that he must make certain Christine would be taken care of. His heart broke knowing there was a possibility he may not be able to be with her. His thoughts were stilled as he dismounted and carefully lowered Christine into his arms. Everyone including Marie were waiting outside as he ascended the stairs. The women gasped when they saw the state Christine was in and it was evident that Maxwell wasn’t pleased with what he saw.<br/>    Erik’s only concern was in making Christine as comfortable as possible. Once in his room he found where a tub had been filled with water. He lowered her to her feet and made sure she was steady before letting go.<br/>    - Shall I leave while you bathe?<br/>    - No. I need you near me. Help me undress?<br/>He did as she asked and couldn’t contain his anger when he saw the extent of her injuries.<br/>    - I cannot wait until I get my hands on him! I shall make him suffer for what he’s done to you!! He said through gritted teeth.<br/>    - Darling you’re frightening me. Don’t be so angry now, she pleaded.<br/>    - I’ve been so impotent. I’ve completely failed you. I should have taken you away from here that night. I’m a fool.<br/>    - You are not a fool. I did what I did to protect you, Erik. We’ve come so far sweetheart and I believe we will be together when this is all over.<br/>    - I hope you’re right, Angel.<br/>    - I love it when you call me that, she said as a dull pain ripped through her side, please help me into the water.<br/>He lowered her into the warm water and helped her to bathe. He was ever so gentle as he washed the areas that were tender and tended to the cuts on her beautiful face. It pained him to think of all that she’d endured, for him. When they were finished, he gave her one of his shirts and loose-fitting trousers so she’d be comfortable. Erik lifted her carefully in his arms, tucked her into bed, and slipped under the covers with her. His heart ached as she sought out the comfort of his arms and began to weep. As he held her close, he vowed that he’d never be separated from her again. He wouldn’t allow any more harm to come to his Angel, ever. <br/>    - I thought you surely hated me, darling.<br/>    -Christine, how could you think I could hate you when I love you so?<br/>    - You were so heartbroken when……<br/>    - None of that matters now sweetheart. I always knew in my heart it wasn’t what you wanted, he said as he gently stroked her back.<br/>    - I felt your presence that day in the field and when I saw you, I knew I would never love another. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.<br/>Only moments after she uttered those words she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. For a few brief moments he set aside all thoughts of what was to come and the fact that he had to plan for Christine to be taken away from here should something happen to him. No for a little while longer he held her as if his life depended on her closeness and it did.<br/>    A sense of urgency set in and he knew he had to speak to Maxwell and the others. He reluctantly eased her from his protective arms and pulled the covers securely around her. He traced his fingers over her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He took one long lingering look before he closed the door and began making his way downstairs. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Jack noticed her absence and then he would have his chance to avenge Christine’s pain. He loathed himself for knowing he would delight in ending his miserable life.<br/>    He heard the others talking in the dining room and they silenced as he entered the room. Erik saw the worry on the women’s faces and the obvious disapproval on Maxwell’s features.<br/>    -Erik do you realize what you’ve done? This cannot end well, Maxwell began.<br/>    - I know that Max but I could not allow her to suffer one moment longer!<br/>    - I know you love her but is all this worth it? Max replied.<br/>    - Worth it? I never thought a woman would ever look on me in love. I had accepted that I would live alone and never know what love was. Then she showed me how wrong I had been. She saved my life and my soul. So yes, she’s worth everything to me, which is why I have a request to make of all of you.<br/>    - Erik, what? Angelique inquired.<br/>    - If some ill fate should befall me, I need a promise from each of you that you all will take her away from here. If he lives, she’ll never be safe here.<br/>They all except for Maxwell agreed who still felt this was all a bad idea.<br/>    - Max? This cannot happen without you. I beg of you dear friend. Fulfill this one last request for me.<br/>    - Very well. Where is she now, Erik?<br/>    - She’s sleeping in our bedroom. Do not disturb her, Erik ordered firmly.<br/>For a few long moments they sat in silence knowing there was nothing more to be said. Finally, Erik left the room and gazed in the direction of where Christine lay sleeping. He felt the wind bringing his enemy closer and so he walked outside to wait.</p><p>    - Useless fools!! Jack cursed to himself.<br/>His minions had deserted him completely. They refused to take part in any more of his ruthless schemes. They had the nerve to tell him to let Christine be with that freak if it was what she wanted. He would die first before he let him win and so be it if he did. Those were his thoughts as he rode towards the castle, alone.</p><p> </p><p>    The only thoughts that coursed through Erik’s mind were that of vengeance. All the endless days, weeks, months, and years of torture only fueled his rage. His blood boiled in his veins and his heart pounded in his chest. He physically trembled when he heard hoof beats and saw Jack come into view. Jack would rue the day his mother brought him into this world. Erik reigned in enough composure to meet him as he dismounted from his horse.<br/>    - I know you have her, Jack stammered.<br/>    - Yes, I do and you will never lay another hand on her ever again.<br/>    - She’s my wife freak. Did you think you could just get away with kidnapping her?<br/>    - She came willingly with me and you know it. It was only a matter of time before she broke and couldn’t take any more of your abuse. I lost my unborn child because of you and I lost years with the woman that I love more than life itself, Erik said his voice shaking as pent-up anger began to release itself.<br/>    - That bastard child would’ve looked just like you, it’s better off never coming into existence………<br/>Once Erik heard those last words any thread that connected him with his sanity was severed. He lunged at Jack and tackled him to the hard ground. He punched him in his stomach and pounded at his head. Then Jack kneed Erik in his groin throwing him off balance giving Jack the upper hand. He gave Erik two hard kicks to his ribcage and then to the small of his back.<br/>    Thinking he had Erik disarmed he took off in the direction of the castle knowing Christine was inside. He vowed to make her pay for daring to leave him. Only he never got the chance. Erik had gotten to his feet and caught up with him sensing what Jack had in mind. Grabbing a handful of Jack’s hair, he pulled his head back and wrapped his arm around his neck locking him in a death grip. Jack tried to fight but Erik just held on as tight as he could until he heard his neck snap. He fell to the ground lifeless. It was over. Finally, over.<br/>    Erik had gone to find Maxwell and they disposed of Jack’s body. They buried him where he wouldn’t be found. Not wanting to delay any further Erik and Maxwell made their way back to the castle. Erik was anxious to be with Christine and to tell her that their nightmare was finally over. However, Erik needed to speak to Maxwell before they went inside.<br/>    - Max?<br/>    - Sir?<br/>    - Thank you for everything and I apologize for putting you in this position.<br/>    - It’s over now, Erik. Now we can all move on with our lives and you’re free to be with the woman you love. <br/>No more words needed to be spoken after that. Maxwell turned in for the night and Erik bathed before making his way back to his room. His heart began beating faster knowing that Christine was just on the other side of that door, sleeping soundly he hoped. Also, he would tell her that their nightmare was finally over.<br/>    Erik stilled his mind and opened the door. To his surprise Christine wasn’t sleeping she was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. She seemed lost in her thoughts. He wondered to himself how long it might be before she recovered from her ordeal or if there were things that would haunt her. He was broken from his thoughts when she looked up at him.<br/>    - There you are. I awoke to find you gone and I was afraid for a moment it had all been a dream.<br/>    - No Angel. It was no dream.<br/>    - He’s really dead, isn’t he?<br/>    - Yes. How did you……?<br/>    - I watched. When I woke up, I heard something outside and ventured to the balcony. When I saw Jack, I backed away far enough so he wouldn’t see me. I heard everything he said to you. I wanted to kill         him myself.<br/>    - Oh, Angel. I never wanted you to see me like that, Erik said kneeling in front of her.<br/>    - It’s alright darling, I promise. I’m just relieved he’s gone, she said looking down at her hand. Her wedding ring was still on her finger.<br/>    - What are you thinking, my love?<br/>    - I’m thinking its time at last to take this wretched thing off, she said as she worked the gold ring that had been more like a shackle to her off her finger.<br/>Holding it in her hand she looked at it for an instant, threw it into the fire, and broke down into body raking sobs. It was a long-awaited release of so many emotions and as the sobs intensified Erik could no longer hold back his own. They both reached out to one another and held on for dear life as they cried together for what seemed like an eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Life Begins Anew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next several months things had changed dramatically. Christine had recently moved out of her little cottage in the village. She hadn’t brought many things with her other than sentimental items and Erik assumed that it was due to the bad memories. Her two most precious possessions were the song and letter he’d given her all those years ago. For the first few weeks she had been distant and he respected her need to be alone despite his yearnings to be near her. He had been able to fill some of his alone time by composing two new pieces: Music of the Night and The Point of No Return. It was soothing to his soul when he’d written and composed these songs. It had been too long since he’d written anything. Erik found a part himself that he feared he lost when the music began pouring out of him again. The one thing that made his heart sing was when he heard her singing again and he knew then that she was finding herself again as well.<br/>    However, the past few months she had begun to come back to him. He became lost in the memory of the moment she sought his comfort again.<br/>(begin flashback)<br/>    - Erik, wake up darling.<br/>    - What’s the matter Angel? Erik asked alarmed.<br/>    - I had a nightmare and I was frightened. Erik he was in it and it was awful. He was hurting me again, oh, Erik please hold me.<br/>Erik gathered her in his arms and held her until her sobs subsided. Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of what Jack had done to her was still affecting her so much.<br/>    - Will you hold me tonight, darling? I don’t want to be alone anymore.<br/>    - Yes, Angel. I will hold you and never let go, he said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes.<br/>    - I need to lie down. All I want is to be in your arms.<br/>Erik was so relieved to be the one to comfort his sweet Angel again. She stood briefly as he raised the warm covers for her. Erik reveled in the way she melted into his arms.<br/>    - I’ll never allow you to be harmed in any way again, Christine. I promise, sweetheart. You’re safe now and I need you to feel that.<br/>    - I do, oh, I do.<br/>(end flashback)<br/>Since then they had begun to find a new normal and they were bonded in a way they hadn’t been before. They learned things about each other they hadn’t known until that time. He told her of his parents, how they passed away when he was just a baby, and that his family had descended from royalty. His mood then altered when he spoke of the loneliness and despair he felt when he realized he would never have a normal life as a result of his disfigurement.<br/>    - I cannot imagine what you’ve gone through, darling.<br/>    - There were days I truly did not want to live but that all changed the day I first heard your voice. Something came to life in me that<br/>          wasn’t there before. A need to love and be loved……. Erik said, his voice <br/>          trailing off.<br/>They both sat in silence for a few long moments gazing out across the castle grounds. The sun was beginning to set and it cast beautiful shades of pink and orange on the landscape. It warmed them both to the core and they knew in that moment that nothing would ever separate them again. They were joined by the bonds of love and had been tested in every possible way. In spite of those tests their love never wavered. Erik’s heart quickened as he remembered what he intended to do. It was long overdue. His hand reached into his pocket and removed the tiny silver box that contained her ring.<br/>    Erik stood and got down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in his. Christine stilled and the realization of what was happening made her heart soar.<br/>    -My dear sweet Angel. My love. Christine. From the moment you entered my life I have never been the same. You brought light and hope into my life where there was once darkness and despair. You gave me love when<br/>    I thought I would never know it.  I cannot….no, I will not return to the life that I was living before I knew you. Christine, will you make me the<br/>    happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?<br/>Hearing his words took her breath away. She had been longing for this moment for so long. She cried openly and any fear, any doubt about their future was now gone forever.<br/>    -Oh, my love, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!<br/>Erik now felt as though everything was falling into place for them. He had tears in his eyes as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. He got to his feet, took her in his arms, and spun them both around in the air. Nothing, no one on earth could ever spoil this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of two years Erik and Christine were finally married. It was a small simple ceremony with Marie, Angelique, Marguerite, and Maxwell in attendance. They were married in the local church in the village. Afterwards they were in Paris for a month for their honeymoon.<br/>    When they returned life at the castle bore no trace of the nightmare that they all had endured. No one not even the master at arms had inquired as to the whereabouts of Jack Leroux. Even his minions had completely vanished without a trace. They were never seen or heard from ever again.<br/>    Christine and Erik were actively preparing for the birth of their first child. Erik was so attentive to her every need. He never forgot how she’d lost their child and two others to miscarriage. He made certain that she was happy, healthy, and not burdened with anything unnecessary.<br/>    -Erik, my darling you know how much I enjoy being pampered by you but this is getting ridiculous.<br/>    -  My taking care of my wife and unborn child is not ridiculous.<br/>    - I know, darling but I loathe the idea of not being able to do anything. I feel useless.<br/>    -Angel, you made me happier than I have any right to be when you loved me, agreed to marry me, and you are about to make me a father. I never believed I would have any of that.  You are anything but useless.<br/>Hearing his passionate words made her heart swell with love. She was happier than she ever thought possible.<br/>    -My love, I know this but you seem frightened of something.<br/>    - No, it really is nothing for you to concern yourself with.<br/>    - Erik.<br/>    - Christine.<br/>    - I will not keep quiet about this.<br/>    - Oh, Christine……<br/>    - Tell me, she said quietly.<br/>    - I will never, as long as I draw breath be able to forget the way I felt upon hearing that you had miscarried our child. A child that was conceived in love. It broke my heart that you miscarried two others. I will never forget how broken you were so if I must keep you in this bed until our child is born then that is what I will do.<br/>    - My love, nothing will happen to me or our child. I have followed every instruction that the doctor has given me. We won’t have long to wait now.<br/>    The doctor says it should be any day now. Take comfort in knowing he’s agreed to be here with us until the baby comes.<br/>As usual he knew she was right. However, he would never cease being vigilant in protecting her and his child. After she had fallen asleep, he slowly eased into bed behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and listened to her even breathing. His love for her knew no bounds. He would never allow any harm to befall her again. He’d come close to losing her once, never again. Soon sleep overtook him. However, he was not prepared for what he would wake up to.<br/>    - Erik!!! Christine screamed out in agony.<br/>    -Christine! What’s the matter?<br/>    -The baby, I think it’s time darling. Fetch the doctor. <br/>Erik ran from the room and down the long corridor to the doctor’s room. Within moments they had both returned and soon Maxwell, Angelique as well as Marguerite were there. The birth of their child went smoothly. Christine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. A daughter!!!! Erik couldn’t believe it. All was well. She was beautiful. Like her mother. Christine was holding their daughter on her chest and Erik was sitting next to them on the bed. He could not fathom being any happier than he was in this one moment. That is until Christine cried out in pain again. Angelique took the little baby girl, bathed her, and Erik stayed at his wife’s side.<br/>Within a few moments something happened that took them all by surprise. Christine gave birth to a second child. A baby boy! A daughter and a son.</p><p>Six months later:</p><p>    Erik and Christine adored being parents. Their children brought them so much joy. When they first met, they thought they couldn’t be any more whole than that. The birth of their children revealed to them how wrong they had been. The love they had for their family grew with each passing day. <br/>    -Alright, Erik put them down. Angelique and Marguerite are watching them while we have dinner.<br/>    - I love holding them, he said while gently rocking them. Nothing made her happier than seeing her husband so in love with their children. After the two women came into the room Erik and Christine made their way to the dining room where their dinner awaited them. They ate their dinner of roast, carrots and potatoes. They gave thanks to everyone in their lives who helped make their happy lives possible and for their children. They spoke of their future and that reminded Christine of something she needed to tell Erik. Something she knew would please him immensely.<br/>    - Erik, my love I have something I need to tell you.<br/>    - Erik paled, what is it Angel?<br/>    - No nothing at all is wrong. I have wonderful news, darling.<br/>    -Christine, what?<br/>    -I’m with child again. We are having another baby, darling! Isn’t that wonderful? The doctor confirmed it for me when I was in the village earlier today. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you.<br/>Erik was silent. Another baby?!?! He was thrilled. His eyes filled with tears as he stood from the table and took his wife in his arms. They gazed into each other’s eyes knowing they would be alright. Secure in their love and knowing their bond was sealed with their children. Present and future children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>